Eternas noches de Luna Nueva
by Katys Camui
Summary: Un antiguo enemigo del padre de InuYasha ha despertado con deseos de venganza creando un conjuro de cinco noches de luna nueva, ¿Cómo podrá InuYasha hacer frente a esto sin sus habilidades sobrenaturales?... y lo más importante...¿Podrá esto ayudar a su relación con Kagome?
1. El despertar

**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes de InuYasha _no me pertenecen_ , son de la maravillosa mente de _Rumiko Takahashi_.

" _Con un poco de valor yo podría tu mano tomar"_

 **Eternas noches de luna nueva**

 **Capítulo 1: El despertar**

Era un día con un agradable clima, el sol calentaba lo justo y una brisa marina refrescaba el ambiente, el mar se movía calmadamente reventando con pequeñas olas al llegar a la orilla, si, un perfecto día. Sin embargo, por algún motivo un Hanyou estaba especialmente malhumorado, y ese mal humor estaba comenzando a fastidiar a Kagome, quien mantenía una lucha mental por no explotar y decir una palabra malvada que lo tiraría directo al suelo.

\- ¿Se puede saber que pasa contigo? -Le dijo bastante irritada cuando lo vio golpear por quinta vez a Shippo en la cabeza.

-Keh, él me quitó mi papa con sabor a ramen-Respondió InuYasha mientras se echaba a la boca un puño de papas masticando ruidosamente, con un Shippo quejándose sonoramente a su lado intentando arrebatarle el embace.

-InuYasha, acá hay diez más, deja de molestar a Shippo-Advirtió, entregándole al pequeño zorrito uno solo para él. Shippo le saco la lengua y se sentó al lado de Kagome protegiéndose del ambarino.

Sango y Miroku observaban la escena con temor a decir algo que pudiera generar el caos, sabían que en cualquier momento Kagome o InuYasha estallarían, eso significaría una joven del futuro volviendo a su casa, y un Hanyou refunfuñando por al menos tres días antes de dignarse a irla a buscar.

-Tonta-Se cruzó de brazos volteando su rostro a cualquier lado menos a Kagome.

\- ¿Qué me dijiste? -Chilló-Comienzo a creer que aún sigues molesto porque el joven Kouga vino a verme y me dio estas lindas flores-InuYasha dio un respingo que no paso inadvertido para Kagome-Así que era por eso-Le señaló acusadoramente.

-Yo creo que quizás le molesta más que _te haya besado la frente_ -Dijo Shippo distraídamente abriendo el envoltorio de su nueva paleta favorita. InuYasha le dio una mirada aniquiladora a Shippo que lo hizo esconderse tras Kagome.

\- ¡Cállate…a mí no me importa lo que tú y ese lobo sarnoso hagan! -Le gritó apretando los puños bajo sus mangas.

-Em, señorita Kagome-Trató de intervenir Miroku amigablemente al ver el rostro indignado de la joven.

\- ¡QUÉ!

-Usted sabe que InuYasha nunca es sincero con sus sentimientos-Intento comenzar, pero fue interrumpido cuando el Hanyou lo agarró por los hombres.

\- ¡Oye Miroku y a ti quien te dijo que podías meterte!

Uno, dos, tres, Kagome se levantó de su puesto respirando hondo para decir su maravillosa y cariñosa palabra.

\- ¡ABAJO! -Fue su gran grito que por unos instantes opaco el sonido del océano.

Miroku había visto el movimiento de Kagome, logrando zafarse de las garras de InuYasha justo antes de que este visitara la arena gratuitamente.

-Ah, que tonto-Suspiró Sango moviendo la cabeza, acariciando a Kirara quien permanecía tranquila en sus piernas.

-Los tontos siempre serán tontos-Dijo Shippo con una expresión plana.

-Te escuché Shippo, espera que me levante-Rugió furioso tragando arena.

\- ¿Así? -Kagome enarcó la ceja- ¡Abajo, abajo, abajoooo!

Posiblemente, los quejidos de InuYasha se escucharán a kilómetros de distancia.

Kagome se hincó a su lado con una expresión dolida, InuYasha notó eso y comenzó a sentir un maldito malestar en el estómago.

-Ojalá confiaras en mi tanto como yo confió en ti, _InuYasha_ -Arrastró su nombre con pesadez, Kagome se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque.

\- ¡A dónde crees que vas! -Le gritó tratando de incorporarse.

\- ¡Déjame en paz! -Le dio una última mirada por sobre su hombro entre enfadada y dolida antes de perderse de su vista.

-Tonta Kagome, no te pienso ir a buscar-Dijo cruzándose de brazos mirando el mar con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? -Le susurro lo más bajito que pudo Sango a Miroku.

-Esperemos, él no soporta perder de vista a la Señorita Kagome-Se encogió de hombros manteniendo una calmada expresión.

\- ¡Te puedo escuchar Miroku! -Gruñó InuYasha-Ni te creas que iré, coquetear con Kouga en mi presencia, aceptar esas feas flores y que ese maldito le diera ese beso en la frente, qué se cree…

-No es muy diferente a lo que tú hacías con Kikyou-Le interrumpió Shippo enojado desde su lugar seguro detrás de Miroku.

InuYasha se volteó bruscamente a responderle algo, pero no encontró nada con que refutar su comentario asique solo dijo un "Keh" muy indignado. Kikyou ya había muerto hace más de medio año en una de las batallas con Naraku…

-Ahhh…-Suspiraron Sango, Miroku y Shippo al unísono esperando que su amigo celoso pronto dejara su orgullo y fuese a buscar a Kagome.

Por supuesto, no era que Kagome hubiese aceptado ese beso, ella estaba sosteniendo las flores que le había dado Kouga, se sentía agradecida de su gesto, cuando el joven rápidamente antes de marcharse volteo velozmente besando su frente para irse diciendo un _"Cuídate Kagome"._ Dejando ante él a un InuYasha que quedó boca abierta mirando la escena. Sin embargo, el hanyou no exploto en ese momento, posiblemente se encontraba en shock asimilando que ese lobo había logrado ser más valiente que lo que era él en cuanto a cómo acercarse a Kagome.

Quizás InuYasha estaba más enojado consigo mismo que con ese estúpido lobo por haberse adelantado en hacer ese movimiento.

Él tantas veces había deseado hacer algo así, pero su orgullo y timidez le impedían poder mostrar su afecto por la jovencita como él realmente quería.

Si, InuYasha sabía que estaba sumamente celoso, pero también estaba enojado consigo por no poder ser más directo con Kagome, ahora ella creía que no le tenía confianza y se había ido disgustada quizás a dónde, ya no podía sentir su aroma cerca.

Entonces él reaccionó… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sumido en sus pensamientos?, miro a su alrededor y notó que el sol había avanzado bastante en el cielo, sus amigos se habían apartado de su lado, se encontraban metros más allá de la playa jugando con una pelota que había traído Kagome de su época.

Se aseguró que no lo estuvieran viendo y de un rápido movimiento se perdió en el bosque siguiendo su rastro.

Esa niña estúpida, cómo se iba preocupándolo así.

-Al fin-Exclamó aliviada Sango.

-Esta vez realmente se demoró más en actuar-Movió su cabeza Miroku desaprobatoriamente.

-Espero vuelva aquí con Kagome sonriendo-Shippo dijo antes de patear la pelota que rebotó en la cabeza de Miroku-Ups.

-Mmm…-Miroku ignoró esa pelota, observó el cielo con agudeza-Hoy día… habrá _luna nueva_.

.

.

.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba caminando? No lo sabía.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba intentando recordar el camino por el que había llegado hasta ahí? Tampoco lo sabía.

Kagome suspiró frustrada.

Esa mañana había comenzado tan amena, un agradable día, InuYasha había accedido que armaran un picnic en la playa ya que se encontraban cerca, pero de un momento a otro el desastre se había hecho presente, y todo porque él no confiaba en ella.

Kagome sintió sus pies adoloridos por lo que decidió buscar un lugar en el cual sentarse que no fuera el suelo, avanzando se encontró con una roca perfectamente redonda de un gris oscuro con unos extraños signos escritos. Ella miró la roca dudosa de si fuese un buen lugar para acomodar su trasero, después de unos segundos decidió que no le importaba, sus pies necesitaban un descanso urgentemente asique se sentó con calma.

-Si tan solo fueras más sincero…-Murmuró para si observando el suelo con un dejo de tristeza, apoyó las palmas de sus manos en la roca acomodándose mejor cuando algo cambió.

Inesperadamente la roca se hundió y Kagome fue tragada por la tierra sin siquiera alcanzar a gritar. Ella cayó duro en el suelo, tardó unos instantes en ser capaz de incorporarse, solo una leve luz alcanzaba a llegar desde el agujero por el que había caído.

Entonces se dio cuenta que la roca levitaba delante suyo resplandeciendo.

-Una sacerdotisa me ha despertado-Escuchó una voz que no podía ver de quien provenía-Muy amable de tu parte.

\- ¿Quién eres? -Dijo Kagome intentando que su voz saliera segura, no podía ver bien en esa oscuridad.

-Soy Nekogu-Una figura translucida apareció frente a ella, era de apariencia un hombre de dos metros, su cabello era rubio oscuro y caía casi hasta sus pies, sobre su cabeza unas orejas de gato se asomaban, su piel morena y sus ojos eran violetas, vestía con un antiguo traje de Lord, pudo observar que una cola se mecía de un lado a otro tras él.

El sujeto que parecía un fantasma olfateó el aire cambiando su expresión a una molesta.

-Oye sacerdotisa ¿Por qué hueles a los malditos perros demonios?

Kagome tragó duro advirtiendo que escapar de ahí sin su arco iba a ser difícil.

 _InuYasha_ , pensó angustiada, sin saber cómo iba a lograr salir de ahí.

 **Continuará…**

 **¡Hola! Después de dos años sin hacer una historia más larga, he decidido hacer este fanfics, el cual espero puedan acompañarme capítulo a capítulo para ser parte de como se ira resolviendo la trama.**

 _ **Aclaro que la historia se encuentra ubicada cuando están buscando los fragmentos y luchando contra Naraku.**_

 **Para este año 2019 me propuse a estar más activa nuevamente en fanfiction, asiqué estén atentas/os a mis publicaciones.**

 **Desde ya, muchísimas gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios para saber que les va pareciendo la historia.**

 **Muchas gracias**

 **Un abrazo**


	2. Luna nueva

**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes de InuYasha _no me pertenecen_ , son de la maravillosa mente de _Rumiko Takahashi_.

" _Tu existencia para mi es lo más valioso"_

 **Eternas noches de luna nueva**

 **Capítulo 2: Luna nueva**

Caminaba con el corazón apretado, cauteloso observando a su alrededor, sabía que ese era el camino que había tomado Kagome, podía sentir su aroma aún en el aire. Sin embargo, estaba teniendo un mal presentimiento. Quizás, era culpa de que habría luna nueva, pero se comenzaba a sentir muy inseguro de todo cuando se aproximaba su cambio a humano.

Aquellos temores que trataba de no pensar cuando era un Hanyou se acrecentaban en noches como la que se aproximaba. Él sabía que su más grande temor era perder a Kagome, no podía imaginar su existencia sin ella alrededor.

Respiró hondo y luego soltó un suspiro.

-Tonta

Kagome se había metido debajo de su piel de tal forma, que cada vez que ella se marchaba de regreso a su hogar o en una batalla ella salía lástima, se sentía miserable. _Era lo más preciado en su vida…_

Ella lo había despertado de su sueño, y desde un comienzo siempre lo había tratado como un igual, siempre le sorprendió que ella no lo discriminara por ser un Hanyou. Eso para ella no importaba, fue uno de los aspectos de Kagome que comenzó a derretir su corazón. Además, ella jamás había dudado de él, no importaba que tan adversa fuera la situación en la que estaban, Kagome siempre creía en él arriesgando su vida en ocasiones, confiando en que él la protegería, a su vez, Kagome también lo protegía a él…

Jamás hubiese pensado que ella llegaría a calar tan hondo en él, al punto que para InuYasha, Kagome era significado de _hogar_ , donde se podía sentir seguro y pleno.

Por supuesto, a pesar de tener todos esos pensamientos y sentimientos por Kagome, él seguía siendo del tipo de persona incapaz de lograr verbalizar realmente como se sentía. Había tenido una niñez difícil, en la cual había aprendido a sobrevivir y vincularse con los demás por medio de la violencia y palabras groseras. Ser amable no se le daba bien, y con las palabras seguía siendo demasiado torpe.

Cada vez que estaban solos y la contemplaba, trataba de abrir la boca para poder expresarle como se estaba sintiendo, pero terminaba guardando silencio.

Incluso antes de que Kikyou muriera nuevamente, InuYasha había tenido claro que, si bien, a la sacerdotisa la había amado, en su presente su corazón latía agitadamente por Kagome.

Ella había llegado como una brisa, había sanado sus heridas del alma con paciencia, le había enseñado a hacer amigos, a preocuparse y ayudar a los demás.

Kagome le había enseñado una nueva forma de relacionarse con las personas, ya no desde la violencia o el rechazo, si no desde la compasión y el amor.

Se detuvo abruptamente cuando olfateo algo distinto en el aire, había un leve cambio en el viento, se posó sobre la rama de uno de los árboles para darse cuenta de que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

-Mierda, dónde está…una vez pierda mis poderes no podré rastrearla-Gruñó por lo bajo sintiendo una molestia angustia en la boca del estómago.

Se le estaba volviendo difícil seguirle, podía notar el cambio en su cuerpo, ya no estaba logrando percibir los sonidos y olores como siempre. Odiaba volverse humano.

-Maldita sea

Bajo del árbol y comenzó a correr concentrándose al máximo en el aroma que tan bien sabía de la joven.

.

.

.

\- ¿No creen que están tardando demasiado? -Dijo una preocupada Sango mirando el cielo comenzando a apagarse- InuYasha ya está por volverse humano…

-También me estoy preocupando, el ambiente se siente distinto desde hace un tiempo…-Miroku agregó otro palo a la fogata improvisada que habían hecho con un semblante intranquilo.

\- ¿Y si se los comió un monstruo? Ay nooo, todo porque no estuve ahí para ayudarles-Chilló Shippo agarrándose la cabeza, Kirara se frotó contra él para calmarlo.

-Lo mejor será ir a investigar-Decidió Miroku levantándose de su lugar.

-Shippo quédate aquí con Kirara por si regresan-Aviso Sango quien ponía sobre sus hombros su Hiraikotsu lista para adentrarse en el bosque.

Sango tuvo un pensamiento que quiso aclarar.

-No se le ocurra hacer algo pervertido, Monje-Ella le mostró su puño como advertencia, Miroku sonrió nervioso dejando caer la mano que justamente estaba yendo a posarse sobre su redondo trasero.

-No sé de qué hablas querida Sango- Dijo con voz inocente, lamentando no haber podido hacerle cariño.

Ella lo miró fríamente antes de seguir.

.

.

.

InuYasha había logrado llegar al punto donde el aroma de Kagome se perdía, observó a su alrededor con cautela, entonces notó algo que le llamó la atención. Había un hoyo en el suelo en el cual podría caer perfectamente un cuerpo. Se agachó y olfateo dándose cuenta de que Kagome había entrado por ahí, se sintió inquieto al percibir otro olor, uno que correspondía a algún tipo de Youkai felino. Tragó duro, ya casi estaba completamente oscuro, si algo estaba pasando ahí abajo no podría protegerla bien.

-Mierda-Se tiró sin vacilar rogando para encontrarse con Kagome sana y salva, sin embargo, el mal presentimiento que tenía se acrecentaba mientras caía al suelo.

InuYasha se incorporó y cuando lo hizo su estómago se estrujó, pudo ver ante si como Kagome levitaba desmayada, de su cuerpo salía un destello que se iba directo a un tipo con orejas de gato, él lo supo. Ese maldito estaba absorbiendo los poderes espirituales de la azabache.

\- ¿Quién demonios eres tú? -Gritó desenfundando su espada que por suerte aún se transformaba.

 _Bien, aún tengo un poco de tiempo, debo ser rápido_.

-Vaya, no esperaba que te demoraras tanto en llegar, perrito-Nekogu sonrió siniestramente-Considerando que tu familia tiene historial de gustarle las humanas…

-Maldito, qué sabes de mi…-Gruñó alerta, observando de qué forma podría lanzar su ataque sin que Kagome resultara herida al encontrarse tan próxima a ese demonio. Debía hacerlo mover del lugar.

-Soy Nekogu, hace años, tantos que ya no recuerdo bien… tu padre me selló en este lugar-Escupió al suelo disgustado-Pero quien diría que esta jovencita que huele un montón a los de tu raza sería quien me sacaría, y quien ahora me esta dando la energía que necesito para moverme.

-Así que lo que quieres es venganza, ¡pues te decepcionarás! -InuYasha se deslizó rápido hacia adelante, tomando desprevenido a Nekogu, golpeó su mejilla empujándolo con intención lejos de Kagome. Ella cayó al suelo, _bien, al menos ya no esta absorbiendo su energía_ , pensó.

Se movió rápido antes de poder recibir alguna respuesta de él y realizó el Kaze no Kizu dentro de la cueva, sin importarle si el lugar caía sobre él. Sabía muy bien escapar de situaciones así con Kagome.

-Maldito, regresaré y haré que te pudras-Se escuchó la voz de Nekogu acompañado de una luz que ascendía-Pero antes de irme…Sé muy bien que noche es hoy, _Hanyou_ -Expresó con desprecio-Ha Te Me Nou Ve Lu Ne Ha-Las palabras sonaron apresuradas y cargadas de rabia-Estúpido híbrido, la noche de luna nueva durará cinco días, el tiempo que necesito para recuperarme y destruirte, nos vemos estúpido-La pequeña luz circular desapareció en lo alto.

-Escapó…-InuYasha corrió hacia Kagome para protegerla de los pedazos que comenzaban a caer por su ataque-Resiste Kagome-Pidió a una joven inconsciente que se mantenía ajena a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Él comenzó a trepar rápidamente por los trozos que se desprendían hasta que logró llegar a la superficie, no podía sentir la presencia de Nekogu cerca, asumió que escapó a recuperarse del daño que le había hecho.

InuYasha mantuvo a Kagome en su regazó, quien seguía inconsciente, acarició sutil y suavemente su mejilla, entonces… se percató por primera vez que ya no tenía garras, miró el cielo para ver una profunda oscuridad.

-Lo logré justo a tiempo…-Murmuró preocupado, meció a Kagome suavemente intentando que despertara, pero ella no reaccionó- Kagome, ¡Kagome, despierta! -La angustia comenzó a crecer en su estómago, acercó su oreja a su pecho escuchando su corazón latiendo lentamente, su respiración era pausada.

Suspiró levemente aliviado, estaba viva, ahora solo necesitaba lograr que despertara para moverse con los demás a un lugar seguro.

Recordó las palabras de Nekogu y no pudo evitar desesperarse.

-Si ese asqueroso realmente me hizo eso, qué mierda voy a hacer…-InuYasha apretó a Kagome contra su cuerpo-Vamos Kagome, despierta, por favor…

Su mayor temor se estaba volviendo realidad, cada vez que ella salía herida y él no podía protegerla se sentía muy frustrado, y ahora, como humano, el sentimiento era peor, todo lo sentía más intenso cuando era humano.

-Abre tus ojos, dime abajo, no me importa… solo necesito… ver tu sonrisa…-Susurró apretando sus puños.

\- ¿InuYaha? -Él se giró para encontrarse con Sango mirándolo dudosa, a su lado Miroku lo observaba cauteloso.

-Ella…Ella no despierta…

 **Continuará…**

 **Hola, gracias por leer este 2° capítulo.**

 **Quiero aclarar que cuando InuYasha refiere que Kagome es su Hogar, lo escribí pensando en el capítulo 115 del manga, el cual se llama Casa, ya qué InuYasha** _ **refiere "Es cierto, ¿Cuándo pasó? Se ve tan natural que Kagome este a mi lado… es mi hogar".**_

 **Es uno de mis momentos favoritos de ellos, en el manga encuentro que los pensamientos y sentimientos de amor de InuYasha hacia Kagome se perciben más claros que en el anime… ¿Qué piensas tú?**

 **Bueno, dicho esto, ¡GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS! y espero sus reviews de que les pareció este capítulo, me encanta leerlas/os**

 **Un abrazo**

 _ **"Fickers unidas para llevar el canon hasta la cima"**_


	3. Tu mirada

**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes de InuYasha _no me pertenecen_ , son de la maravillosa mente de _Rumiko Takahashi_.

" _No podría imaginar un mundo sin ti"_

 **Eternas noches de luna nueva**

 **Capítulo 3: Tu mirada**

Caminaban en silencio por el bosque de regreso a la playa, solo sonaban sus pisadas en el callado lugar. InuYasha cargaba a Kagome entre sus brazos, quien aún seguía sin reaccionar, la aferraba fuertemente contra su cuerpo. Se sentía responsable de que se encontrara así, si él no se hubiese enojado con ella, Kagome no se habría marchado y estaría a salvo, esos eran sus pensamientos.

-No es tu culpa-Dijo Miroku como si estuviera leyendo su mente, el joven de larga cabellera negra se sobre salto.

\- ¿Qué, ahora eres psíquico? -Él le dio una mirada preocupada a Miroku.

-Nada de eso, simplemente te conozco-Se encogió de hombros y continuo-Llevamos más de año y medio viajando juntos, es normal

-Así es, sabemos cómo piensas, así como tú también ya debes de saber como reaccionamos a ciertas situaciones-Agregó Sango intentando sonar tranquila.

-Lo sé…-Respondió quedamente.

-Además, sabemos que odias convertirte en humano…

-Ese es el problema-Interrumpió InuYasha al Monje-Ese maldito, me hizo un conjuro, al parecer mantendré esta débil apariencia durante cinco días-Explico disgustado, viendo que la salida del bosque se aproximaba, se escuchaban las olas chocando en la orilla con calma.

-Bueno, esto es un dato que complica las cosas un poco- Aceptó Miroku barajando las opciones que tenían.

-InuYasha- Comenzó seriamente Sango mientras caminaban por la arena acercándose a la fogata donde estaba Shippo con Kirara-Nosotros somos humanos siempre y somos fuertes, así que no te sientas responsable por Kagome, ya te hubiese mandado al suelo por estar pensando eso, entre todos encontraremos la solución-Sentenció con una mirada determinada, InuYasha asintió.

\- ¿QUE PASÓ? -Chilló Shippo al ver como InuYasha dejaba sobre la manta a Kagome desmayada.

Kagome parecía estar en un profundo sueño, aunque para ella parecía pesadilla, estaba una y otra vez en la misma escena, en el cual daba los exámenes finales y le iba mal en todos, su nivel de frustración crecía, cada vez que le daban una oportunidad nueva para rendirlos volvía a fracasar, definitivamente quería salir de ahí. Prefería estar disparando flechas a demonios que tener que dar una y otra vez las mismas pruebas con resultados nefastos.

Matar demonios y estudiar, matar demonios y estudiar, nadie tenía idea de lo duro que era llevar ese ritmo de vida, agregándole a eso los dilemas del corazón con cierto Hanyou mal humorado.

Otra vez estaba sentada dando por millonésima vez ese examen…

\- ¡NO OTRA VEZ! -Gritó enderezándose bruscamente, cuando fue consciente de su alrededor, estaba Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Miroku e InuYasha observándola sorprendidos- ¿Eh…Por qué me ven así? -Se rascó la cabeza sintiéndose desorientada.

\- ¿Te sientes bien, Kagome? -Le preguntó InuYasha posando su mano en el hombro de ella, Kagome se percató que él no tenía sus orejas de perro y su cabello negro caía sobre sus hombros.

-Es luna nueva-Murmuró-Estoy bien…-De pronto comenzó a recordar su encuentro con aquel monstruo- ¿Qué pasó con Nekogu?...

-Escapó-Se apresuró a decir InuYasha sintiéndose profundamente aliviado de poder volver a ver sus caobas ojos.

\- ¿Cómo desperté? Lo último que recuerdo fue que me estaba absorbiendo mi poder espiritual…-Kagome llevó su mano a su pecho, notando por primera vez lo débil que aún se encontraba.

-Usé un pergamino para extraer la energía negativa que usted terminó absorbiendo en ese proceso, yo no tengo la gran habilidad de usted para purificar…

-Eso es por lo pervertido-Interrumpió Shippo, quien desde que Kagome había despertado, se había acomodado en su regazo mirándola con gran atención, InuYasha lo vio con cierto desagrado disimulado, ese Shippo siempre ocupaba el mejor lugar acomodado en Kagome.

-Cómo iba diciendo-Ignoró el joven Monje al pequeño zorrito- Eso ayudó a que pudiera reaccionar

-Gracias…-Kagome miro de reojo a InuYasha, parecía ser que ya no estaba molesto con ella, él aún mantenía su mano sobre su hombro.

-Kagome ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? -Preguntó Sango, quien ahora lucía su traje de exterminadora.

-La verdad…me perdí en el bosque, no recordaba como regresar-Comenzó nerviosa, InuYasha rolo los ojos ante sus palabras-Me apoyé en una roca que tenía unos símbolos y al hacerlo caí a un hoyo, parece ser que la roca reaccionó a mis poderes espirituales… esa roca creo que era el sello de Nekogu, así fue como despertó… ¡Es cierto!... InuYasha, me dijo qué se vengaría de ti porque tu padre fue quien lo dejo ahí-Kagome lo miró con inquietud, pero él parecía extrañamente tranquilo en su lugar, él retiro su mano del hombro de Kagome y se enderezó.

-Lo sé…

-InuYasha, nosotros nos adelantaremos en buscarlo-Sango le pidió a Kirara que se transformara para llevarla con Miroku.

-Maldición, es peligroso-Apretó los puños sintiéndose impotente de no poder hacer mucho en ese estado.

-Tranquilo, InuYasha, cuando la Señorita Kagome este más recuperada síguenos, dejaremos los señuelos de Shippo-El aludido abrió sus ojos grandes.

\- ¿Qué, también debo ir? -Preguntó inquieto el pequeño demonio.

-Por supuesto, InuYasha ya no tiene su olfato asique tú debes ayudarnos a dejarle avisos en el camino-Miroku lo puso sobre la cabeza de Kirara y se montó con Sango sobre el amigable youkai.

-Tengan cuidado-Pidió Kagome, quería levantarse de su lugar, pero aún no reaccionaba bien todo su cuerpo, tenía esa sensación incomoda de hormigueo en sus brazos y piernas, por lo que movió disimuladamente sus dedos de pies y manos.

-Tengo que ser muy valiente, tengo que ser muy valiente…. Ay pero que valiente soy-Fue lo último que escucharon de Shippo cuando Kirara se alzó en el cielo para encontrar al demonio.

El lugar nuevamente volvió a quedar casi en silencio, si no fuera por el sonido de las olas, InuYasha se encontraba aún parado a su lado mirando el firmamento muy concentrado, Kagome no sabía qué decir. Todo había comenzado porque ella se había ido en la mañana tras su discusión, si no lo hubiese hecho nada habría pasado. Se sentía responsable de haber despertado a un enemigo de su padre.

-Escucha InuYasha…-Dijo bajito contemplando la fogata con atención-No debí haberme ido temprano, lamento que terminara en esto…

-No es tu culpa-Respondió suave, pero sin mirarla.

\- ¿Aún estas molesto por lo de la mañana? -Él no le respondió, Kagome suspiró cansada-Sabes bien que no tengo ningún sentimiento más allá de la amistad por el joven Kouga…

InuYasha eso lo sabía bien, Kagome infinidad de veces le había demostrado su preocupación y cariño, cuando curaba sus heridas o tenía detalles como traerle su ramen favorito.

Con todo lo que había sucedido en esas horas, él había olvidado completamente esa discusión, si no era capaz de mirarla era porque se sentía increíblemente preocupado de que ese sujeto regresara para seguir usando los poderes espirituales de Kagome, y él no pudiera hacer nada por estar con ese débil cuerpo humano que aborrecía.

Sango, Miroku y Kagome eran humanos y siempre peleaban de esa forma, pero él, que sabía lo fuerte que se sentía cuando estaba en su estado normal, no podía evitar volverse tan inseguro cuando las noches de luna nueva llegaban. Había un montón de recuerdos acumulados en su mente de su niñez y adolescencia sobreviviendo de ser asesinado por algún demonio cuando estaba transformado en humano.

No eran buenos recuerdos…

-InuYasha-Llamó Kagome dudosa, le parecía increíble que aún estuviera molesto tras la situación- ¿Vas a seguir ignorándome? - Jaló la manga de su aori para obligarlo a que se volteara- ¿Por qué no me ves a la cara? – Reclamó comenzando a enojarse.

InuYasha finalmente se volteó y sentó a su lado mirándola con seriedad, Kagome sintió su corazón palpitar agitadamente ante su proximidad y la expresión de su rostro.

-Tú no entiendes…-InuYasha respiro hondo preparándose mentalmente para poder expresar lo que sentía sin arruinarlo-Ya no estoy molesto por lo de la mañana…-Al ver la expresión confundida de Kagome decidió aclarar mejor lo que iba a decir- Bueno, si lo estaba, él siempre tiene una familiaridad contigo que yo…que a mí me cuesta…-Terminó casi murmurando lo último.

Kagome iba a responder algo, pero prefirió callar al notar que él parecía tener más que decir.

-De todas formas ese no es el punto de lo que estoy hablando-Él frunció el ceño mirando sus pies tratando de concentrarse en buscar las palabras adecuadas-Escucha, fui a buscarte porque ya habías tardado demasiado, me pone nervioso que no estés a mi lado…-Se sinceró, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave tono rosa- Cuando te encontré, ese tipo estaba absorbiendo tu energía… tuve mucho miedo de que te hiciera más daño, logré rescatarte de sus apestosas garras pero me hizo un conjuro, y ahora estaré como humano… hasta al menos cinco días, a no ser que antes logremos derrotarlo, supongo…

-Gracias, InuYasha… por ir por mi-Sonrió dulcemente Kagome, InuYasha sintió que su corazón explotaba, como humano dominar sus impulsos, sobre todo con Kagome le era más difícil, él tomó sus manos entre las suyas acercándose más a ella.

Kagome podía sentir el agradable aliento de InuYasha, sus oscuros ojos la miraban con atención y firmeza. Ella podía escuchar su propio latir acelerado golpeteando contra su pecho.

-Estoy preocupado de no poder protegerte-Soltó con sinceridad sus palabras sonando angustiado, apretando más las frágiles y heladas manos de ella entre las suyas.

-Todo va a estar bien, InuYasha-Ella ladeó un poco su rostro sosteniéndole la mirada.

-Tú no entiendes…-Volvió a decir él quedamente.

\- ¿Qué es lo qué no entiendo, InuYasha? Explícame para comprenderte…-Las manos de InuYasha sosteniendo las suyas la hacían sentir pequeña, las de él eran grandes, un poco ásperas y cálidas.

-Yo estoy… yo estoy muy feliz de ver tu mirada nuevamente… demonios, realmente estaba muy preocupado por ti…-Jaló sus manos para acercarla a su cuerpo y la encerró en un fuerte abrazo-No te escapes de mi vista otra vez…-Pidió suavemente, hundiendo su rostro contra la curva del cuello y hombro de ella.

Kagome asintió en silencio correspondiendo a su abrazo que se sentía tan protector…

-No lo haré-Susurro, aún estaba cansada, los parpados le pesaron y antes de poder decir algo más se durmió.

InuYasha no se movió, aún cuando habían pasado horas desde que ella se había quedado dormida en su pecho. Se dedicó a contemplar con calma su rostro, y a veces, tímidamente acariciaba su cabeza. Si, definitivamente como humano le era mucho más sencillo poder tener esas proximidades.

Ella abrió sus ojos lentamente y lo primero que vio fue la cara de InuYasha que la observaba con atención. Se sonrojó y apartó perezosamente para poder estirar sus brazos.

\- ¿Aún no amanece?

-Ya amaneció-Contestó InuYasha frunciendo el ceño-Es por el conjuro que no aparece el sol-Él se levantó de su lugar tomando el bolso de Kagome- ¿Cómo te sientes? -Ella también se enderezó, hizo unos estiramientos más de su cuerpo antes de contestarle.

-Ya estoy bien, vamos con los demás-Dijo lista para que InuYasha la subiera a su espalda, aún siendo humano, él podía ser muy rápido.

-Bien- InuYasha la agarró firme- Aquí vamos, ese maldito Nekogu…

.

.

.

.

En un lugar lejano, en las profundidades de las montañas una luz se materializaba en una figura humana con orejas de gato, su cabello largo se mecía con suavidad, miró el pequeño templo abandonado con cautela.

-Quizás aquí puedo obtener respuestas de dónde ese maldito Inu No Taisho dejó mi báculo que liberará todo mi poder…

 **Continuará…**

 **¡Hola!**

 **Gracias por leer y por los comentarios que me han dejado, lo agradezco enormemente.**

 **Por cierto, siempre he tenido este pensamiento fangirl, si bien, me gustan todas las transformaciones de InuYasha (normal y demonio) siempre se me hizo muy atractivo el diseño de él como humano, sobre todo en el** _ **Capítulo 58 del anime "Una noche en un paraíso extraño",**_ **aparte de ser de mis capítulos favoritos, la estética de diseño de ese episodio me encanta y me lo imagino así mientras escribo.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, recuerden** _ **dejar un reviews, me encanta leerlos.**_

 **Un abrazo**

 _ **"Fickers unidas para llevar el canon hasta la cima"**_


	4. En busca del báculo

**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes de InuYasha _no me pertenecen_ , son de la maravillosa mente de _Rumiko Takahashi_.

" _Tú haces sentir tan cálido mi corazón"_

 **Eternas noches de luna nueva**

 **Capítulo 4: En busca del báculo**

-Aquí hay otro-Anunció Kagome agarrando un pequeño champiñón chillón del suelo, cuando lo tomó entre sus manos este se esfumó al igual que los demás que habían encontrado durante el camino-Vamos bien-Se volteó hacia InuYasha que estaba inclinado hacia el pequeño arroyo para tomar agua, dirigió su linterna hacia él para alumbrarlo mejor.

Kagome contempló desde su lugar su espalda y negra cabellera que caía hacia un lado con apreciación. Ella encontraba al InuYasha humano tan atractivo como el Hanyou, sabía que no era momento para estar teniendo esa clase de pensamientos hormonales, pero no podía evitarlo, estaba enamorada del gruñón Hanyou, Kagome sonrió para si justo cuando InuYasha volteó a verla.

\- ¿Por qué estas sonriendo sola como tonta? -Preguntó tan amable como siempre, ella puso los ojos en blanco, se acercó a su lado para llenar su cantimplora ignorando su comentario, no tenía ganas de iniciar otra discusión, menos en esa situación.

-Es genial que en esta época aún se pueda beber agua de riachuelos sin preocuparse de contraer enfermedades-Ella tapó su cantimplora, se sentó mejor en el borde para llenar la siguiente.

-Supongo, no me imagino que no fuese así-InuYasha por primera vez reflexionó sobre eso, en el mundo de Kagome había notado que solo bebían agua de esas botellas transparentes o de una cosa que su mamá llamaba grifo-Son muy distintas…

\- ¿Ah? -Kagome de pronto sintió que se estaba perdiendo de algo, InuYasha tenía las cejas espesas en un ceño bastante fruncido y una ligera mueca.

-Nuestros mundos-Aclaró él cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba distraídamente hacia el oscuro bosque, sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la permanente oscuridad, sin embargo, la linterna que traía Kagome consigo hacia más fácil el viaje.

-Bueno, mi época es 500 años más adelantada asique hay más tecnología por el avance de la ciencia, lo cual hace más sencillo vivir, pero hay cosas como esta que las aprecio mucho…-En ese momento InuYasha tuvo la sensación de que Kagome no solo estaba hablando del riachuelo. Ella llevó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

-Honestamente, no entendí bien todo lo que dijiste, pero… ¿Podrías acostumbrarte _a vivir conmigo_ sin esas comodidades? -InuYasha simplemente lanzó esa pregunta sin filtro, era una duda que le surgió desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

¿Realmente ella podría vivir con él sin todas esas cosas útiles que traía de su mundo?, ¿Podría permanecer a su lado dejando atrás a su familia?. Él definitivamente no quería apartarla de ellos, sin embargo, no sabía bien que sucedería después de conseguir su meta, ¿Qué pasaría con el pozo?, varias preguntas se estaban formulando a toda velocidad haciéndolo sentir levemente adolorido de su cabeza, sentimientos humanos lo estaban angustiando más de lo normal y todo gracias a estar en esas condiciones. Como semi demonio era más fácil adormecer sus angustias, podía empujarlas y mantenerlas al límite, no significaba que no se preocupara o angustiara por ellas, solo que como humano la confusión e inseguridad se quedaba ahí molestándolo.

\- ¿Vivir contigo? -Repitió en voz alta Kagome sorprendida, no esperaba que él le hiciera una pregunta tan franca, ¿Eso estaba siendo una proposición indirecta?, Kagome sintió sus mejillas acaloradas y mariposas multiplicarse por su estómago, el aire de pronto se atascó en sus pulmones y respirar se volvió una tarea difícil.

-Quiero decir con nosotros-Añadió rápidamente al ver su rostro dudoso, maldición, se estaba comenzando a poner ansioso, por qué diablos ella demoraba tanto en responder su maldita pregunta.

-Por supuesto que puedo vivir sin esas cosas, quiero decir, no digo que las extrañaría, solo qué estando en el lugar correcto eso pasa a no tener gran valor-Respondió Kagome cuando recordó como se respiraba, le dio una mirada seria. InuYasha le sostuvo la mirada sintiendo como se le apretaba el pecho y su estómago parecía tener cosas molestas picándole por aquí y por allá.

Kagome había reflexionado sobre ello hace mucho, la primera vez fue al darse cuenta de que estaba enamorada de InuYasha, y decidió tomar su decisión de seguir a su lado a pesar de los sentimientos de cariño, culpa y responsabilidad que aún tenía InuYasha por Kikyou. Ella luego de esa conversación con él en el pozo y la larga caminata que dieron tomados de la mano, pensó fantaseando sobre un futuro viviendo a su lado, se dio cuenta que, aunque extrañaría su familia, amigos y las cosas prácticas de su época, sus sentimientos por InuYasha sobrepasaban todo.

\- ¿Y tu familia? -InuYasha se acercó levemente hacia ella con mayor interés en esa conversación que finalmente se atrevía a tener con Kagome.

-Podría ir a verlos de vez en cuando-Se encogió de hombros como si ese no fuera gran problema-Siempre que pueda permanecer a tu lado, esta bien-Kagome sonrió tímidamente viéndose reflejada en sus orbes oscuras, InuYasha llevó su mano a su pecho, por un instante creyó que se le saldría el corazón por la boca. Ella siempre lograba ser tan honesta con sus sentimientos, realmente admiraba mucho eso de Kagome, ella nunca tenía miedo a decir cómo se sentía, era transparente y eso le encantaba mucho de la joven.

-No quiero ser el motivo por el cual te alejes de tu mamá, Souta y tu abuelo…-Sus palabras sonaron con cierto sentimiento de culpa, Kagome se percató de la preocupación que se manifestó en la voz de InuYasha.

Respiró hondo dándose valor para decir su frase.

-Solo para aclarar… ¿Estas proponiéndome vivir contigo, juntos, los dos, en un hogar _solo de los dos_? -Preguntó detallada y directamente, necesitaba saber con urgencia si él realmente estaba yendo hacia ese camino con esas preguntas para ella poder responder adecuadamente. Él estaba siendo algo ambiguo diciendo "Conmigo" y luego "nosotros" y después "No quiero ser el motivo…".

InuYasha se sobresaltó ante sus palabras, trató de pensar rápido una forma correcta de decir sus sentimientos, de algún modo sentía que aún no era el momento correcto para soltar un "Te amo". La amaba, desde hace mucho y ya no tenía ninguna duda de ello, pero quería esperar a que la batalla con Naraku terminara para poder decirlo, de ese modo él tendría la confianza de que al fin podría darle una vida tranquila como ella se merecía.

-Yo…

\- ¡Amo InuYasha! Boing- Una pequeña pulga saltó directo a la nariz de InuYasha y chupó su sangre, lamentablemente fue aplastado al segundo de haber hecho eso- Tan amoroso como siempre- Se quejó cayendo en la palma de la mano del Hanyou.

InuYasha escuchó a Kagome dando un suspiro decepcionado al ser interrumpidos, él agradeció que justo llegara Myoga, aún no era el momento definitivamente. Por un instante había olvidado que estaba como humano y que tenía un tema de contingencia que resolver prontamente. Nekogu.

-Pulga Myoga, me imagino que se ha enterado de lo sucedido para que viniera-Kagome le habló a la palma de InuYasha donde se había acomodado la vieja pulga.

-Así es-La pulga hizo un intento de saltar hacia Kagome, pero InuYasha fue más rápido y lo atrapó en un puño.

-Ni te creas que beberás su sangre-Amenazó sacudiendo su puño.

-InuYasha, no seas tan duro, vino a ayudarnos-Concedió Kagome atrapando el puño de InuYasha para que dejara de marear a Myoga.

-Ay amo InuYasha, usted cada vez más celoso-Se quejó cuando al fin todo a su alrededor se estabilizó. InuYasha se sobresaltó dispuesto a volver a batirlo en su mano, pero Kagome lo codeó para que no comenzara.

-Keh, solo escupe a qué viniste

-Me enteré sobre el despertar de Nekogu, él es un demonio gato con poderes de mago… y por lo que veo le hizo un conjuro-InuYasha hizo una mueca, el pequeño Youkai continuó-Él fue un oponente bastante fuerte hace cientos de años, su padre aún era joven cuando lo logró encerrar o hubiese destruido todo Japón…

-No me interesa eso, al grano, sabes ¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo? -Lo interrumpió InuYasha impacientándose-Me condenó a cinco días de luna nueva, supongo, que como todo hechizo debo vencerlo para volver a la normalidad

-Para derrotarlo debe encontrar su báculo antes que él, es ahí donde están todos sus poderes de mago…

-Ahora entiendo porque trato de absorber mis poderes de sacerdotisa-Mencionó pensativa Kagome-Debió necesitarlos para activar sus habilidades de mago…

\- ¿Qué, absorbió sus poderes espirituales? -Myoga saltó hacia Kagome posándose en su mano, InuYasha le dio una inquieta mirada por el tono en que había hablado-Las sacerdotisas son su alimento favorito espiritual, suerte que este bien, Kagome, me temo que usted será la clave para derrotarlo a pesar de eso…

\- ¿Qué quieres decir Myoga?... Habla claro-Demandó InuYasha comenzando a impacientarse golpeando incesantemente su pie contra el suelo.

-Como dije los verdaderos poderes de Nekogu se liberarán una vez obtenga su báculo que su padre escondió, para vencerlo se debe combinar la fuerza física con la espiritual, usted no puede solo, debe estar Kagome a su lado para poder hacerlo…-Myoga se acomodó en el dedo índice de Kagome y rápidamente le dio una probadita.

-Oye-Se quejó Kagome, InuYasha lo tomó entre sus dedos.

-Qué te dije viejo…

-Ay, aún no le digo lo más importante, sé dónde encontrar el báculo, pero le advierto que no será sencillo llegar

-Eso era obvio-InuYasha puso los ojos en blanco-Como sea, di el lugar

-En lo profundo del bosque Rojo-Myoga señaló la dirección hacia el este- Hay un lago, es un lago purificador por lo que demonios no pueden entrar a él, es el lugar más seguro que su honorable padre encontró en ese momento para ocultar el báculo

-Muy bien, nos reuniremos con los demás para ir a allá-Resolvió InuYasha agarrando la mochila de Kagome y agachándose para que ella se subiera a su espalda.

-Amo InuYasha, el bosque Rojo es conocido porque esta lleno de diferentes tipos de demonios, por eso se llama Rojo… porque se mancha con facilidad con sangre, es irónico, a la vez esta el lago que purifica… pero a su alrededor merodean toda clase de criaturas-El viejo puso una voz temblorosa mientras amarraba bien su saquito que siempre usaba para viajar dispuesto a marcharse.

-Gracias por la ayuda pulga Myoga-Agradeció Kagome ya sobre la espalda del humano InuYasha, Myoga hizo una reverencia dispuesto a huir, pero InuYasha lo atrapó y amarró al collar de su cuello.

-Nada de irte Myoga, seguramente debes tener más información útil del lugar asique te vas con nosotros-Myoga lloriqueó colgado comenzando a chocar con el pecho de InuYasha cuando este comenzó a correr.

.

.

.

Era su oportunidad, escaneo alrededor, Shippo parecía más ocupado dejando otro hongo llorón en el suelo para asegurarse que InuYasha lo viera, Kirara estaba a su lado en su transformación.

Miroku trago lentamente viendo sus posibilidades, Sango parecía atenta en limpiar su espada de un monstruo que había matado recientemente, no era muy bueno intentar algo cuando ella estaba sosteniendo esa afilada espada en sus manos, pero decidió que no le importaba con tal de un momento de felicidad.

El estiró su mano muy sutilmente para tocar su encanto femenino.

-Ni se le ocurra, Excelencia-Sentenció Sango terminando de limpiar su espada dejándola en su cintura nuevamente. Escuchó a Miroku suspirar resignado, Sango rodó los ojos para volver a hablar esta vez de asuntos importantes-Llegamos hasta aquí porque usted logró sentir esa energía perturbadora que apareció desde que Kagome liberó a Nekogu, pero a medida que nos adentramos en este bosque más y más demonios raros van apareciendo en nuestro camino…

\- ¿Sugieres que debemos esperar a reunirnos con InuYasha y la Señorita Kagome? -Miroku se sentó en un tronco considerando la situación.

-Desde que todo sucedió ya han pasado dos días… en oscuridad, InuYasha como humano es veloz pero no nos puede alcanzar a la misma velocidad que en su estado normal-Sango sacó de la bolsa de provisiones que habían traído una manzana y se la extendió a Miroku, Shippo se acercó a ella y cogió la suya.

-Y eso siempre que hayan encontrado bien mis hongos-Shippo dio una mascada sentándose en el suelo también preocupado.

-Entonces dejemos de movernos y acampemos aquí por hoy, de todas formas, según este reloj de la señorita Kagome ya es de noche nuevamente…

-Siempre lo es desde hace dos días-Shippo se encogió de hombros dándole una mitad de su manzana a Kirara.

-Quiero decir, realmente es de noche, aquí dice 11:58 PM-Leyó los dígitos para luego extenderle el reloj a Shippo.

Los arbustos comenzaron a moverse poniendo alerta al grupo, Sango inmediatamente agarró su Hiraikotsu lista para atacar, Miroku a su lado se levantó dejando caer su manzana a media mordida, sujetando su báculo en caso de defenderse, Shippo decidió que era mejor montar a Kirara, ahí se sentía seguro.

Los arbustos se volvieron más sonoros y un manchón rojo apareció sorprendiéndolos, cuando se detuvo soltaron el aire aliviados.

-Justo estábamos hablando de ustedes-Dijo Miroku a modo de saludo.

-Muchachos-La azabache bajó de la espalda de InuYasha yendo directo a abrir sus brazos para recibir a Shippo.

-Que bueno que están bien-Sango sonrió a su amiga, le lanzó una manzana a InuYasha quien la atrapó sin problemas.

-Keh, aún humano sigo siendo fuerte-Fanfarroneó él mascando inmediatamente la fruta, había estado corriendo todo el día decidido a alcanzar al grupo, como Hanyou había hecho esa distancia en menos tiempo, era molesto seguir así aún.

Kirara se acercó a InuYasha olfateando su cuello.

-Ay Kirara, eres la única que me ha notado, eres la mejor-La pulga Myoga rebotó en el pecho de InuYasha haciéndose notar- Ya suélteme amo, quiero estar con Kirara-InuYasha le dio una mirada burlona antes de soltarlo al fin de su cuello, la pulga inmediatamente saltó al lomo de Kirara a alimentarse, ella lo dejó hasta que comenzó a picarle y se sacudió.

-Si esta aquí pulga Myoga es porque tiene información-Dijo Miroku sacándolo de Kirara para apoyarlo en su mano y hablar mejor.

-Si, por eso vine, a ayudarlos, pero el amo no confía en mi…

-Sabemos que te gusta huir Myoga, no te hagas el inocente-InuYasha le mostró su puño, para luego observar como Shippo estaba muy cómodo en el regazo de Kagome contándole como había puesto estratégicamente cada hongo llorón-Enano afortunado-Murmuró para sí.

Había sido bueno tener un tiempo a solas con Kagome, siempre estaban rodeado de sus amigos y pocas veces lograban tener momentos solos, lástima que las circunstancias no fueran las más adecuadas.

InuYasha se recargó en el tronco de un árbol con las manos tras su nuca, ahora que ya estaban reunidos nuevamente, podrían ir a buscar ese maldito báculo y destruirlo para terminar con esa pesadilla que mantenía su cuerpo como humano. Lo que más estaba extrañado en ese momento de su cuerpo normal era su olfato, era un sentido muy útil. Además, ya no podía olfatear cuando quisiera el aroma de Kagome sin que ella se diera cuenta, ventajas de sus habilidades de Hanyou.

-Basta de perder el tiempo-Interrumpió las conversaciones amenas que estaban teniendo todos-Partiremos al amanecer asique duérmanse-Gruñó acomodándose mejor en su lugar con su espada entre sus piernas.

-Bueno, tiene razón-Concedió Miroku, Myoga ya lo había puesto al tanto de la situación.

Kagome se encogió de hombros terminando su charla con Sango, sacó de su bolso dos sacos de dormir, entregándole uno a la exterminadora, el suyo lo arrastró para acomodarlo cerca de la fogata y de InuYasha, se metió en el con Shippo y cerró sus ojos, había sido un día largo.

Miroku se sentó al lado de InuYasha para vigilar siendo conscientes que probablemente si habían encontrado ya unos youkai en el camino, en cualquier momento llegarían más.

.

.

.

-Mierda-InuYasha esquivó a un demonio que iba directo a morder su brazo derecho, a pesar de que su espada no servía su funda era lo suficientemente resistente asique con ello logró golpearlo rompiéndole el cráneo.

El campamento que habían establecido para dormir no duro mucho, cuando llevaban cuatro horas de sueño unos monstruos irrumpieron en el lugar despertándolos a todos de mala forma. El primero en reaccionar fue InuYasha, quien no había cerrado los ojos, dormir como humano lo hacía sentir nervioso, y a la vez estaba cumpliendo tres días así. Para un semi demonio privarse del sueño por tiempo prologando no era un gran problema, pero en ese cuerpo estaba comenzando a afectarle, la cabeza la sentía pesada y sus ojos ardían ligeramente, sus reflejos también estaban siendo aún más lentos.

\- ¡Voy a usar mi agujero negro! -Anunció Miroku estando acorralado por cinco monstruos, aún cuando no eran de gran poder eran demasiados para el grupo. Sango al escucharlo se elevó con Kirara unos metros junto a Shippo, sin embargo, Kagome estaba atrapada también con dos más, InuYasha no podía acceder a ella porque aun tenía un demonio dándole problemas.

\- ¡Este es un espacio demasiado pequeño para usarlo! -Le gritó Sango lanzando su Hiraikotsu descuartizando a los demonios que rodeaban a sus amigos-Aún vienen más-Avisó, desde su altura podía ver como estaban completamente rodeados por demonios arrastrándose en el interior del bosque y otros que llegaban volando.

InuYasha corrió hacía Kagome cuando quedó libre de algunos a su alrededor para protegerla colocándose delante de ella.

-InuYasha, tengo mis flechas-Kagome estaba apuntando a un grupo que ahora se les acercaba desde el frente.

\- ¡Cállate! Estaré como humano, pero mi deber sigue siendo protegerte-Gruñó sobre su hombro dándole una enojada mirada. No le gustaba sentirse como un estorbo, y menos no cumplir su promesa, ese cuerpo humano no iba a interponerse en su deseo de cuidar a Kagome.

Kagome lanzó su flecha purificando a los demonios, con la nueva posición de todos, Miroku tenía mayor libertad para poder usar su agujero negro y así lo hizo, poniéndose delante de sus amigos para absorber a los que venían desde arriba y de frente, llevándose con ello varios árboles del bosque. El lugar seguía siendo demasiado apretado para usar su agujero, era tan estrecho que el viento proveniente de su mano estaba comenzando a empujar a todos aun estando a su espalda.

\- ¡Ya cierra eso Miro…-InuYasha no advirtió que tras de si un demonio acechaba, cuando logró reaccionar este ya estaba sobre Kagome y jalaba con un tentáculo su tobillo izquierdo- ¡Kagome! -Él se giró y sacó su espada, sabía que no se transformaría, pero al menos podría cortar ese tentáculo o eso esperaba.

-Suéltame, estúpida cosa asquerosa-Chilló Kagome dándole con su arco, ese gesto logró evaporizar uno de los tentáculos del demonio. InuYasha se detuvo en seco antes de hacer el movimiento con su espada, ella había logado soltarse…suspiró aliviado.

El demonio no desistió y con otro tentáculo alcanzó el cuello de Kagome. Sango y Miroku se encontraban ocupados matando a más demonios, el monje había cerrado su agujero al darse cuenta de que podrían terminar sus amigos absorbidos si seguía usándolo en un lugar tan pequeño. Shippo desde su lugar hacía lo que podía con su fuego mágico para evitar que más se acercaran a InuYasha y Kagome.

InuYasha esta vez movió su espada sobre el tentáculo sin tener ningún efecto, Kagome estaba haciendo sonidos ahogados.

-Resiste, definitivamente te soltaré-Le dijo con una voz cargada de desesperación y preocupación. Kagome llevó casi sin fuerzas sus manos sobre el tentáculo que la asfixiaba, concentrándose en tratar de purificarlo, esto comenzó a resultar porque leves descargas salieron de sus manos, InuYasha aprovechó que el youkai se debilitó y con su vieja espada pudo atravesar el tentáculo.

Kagome cayó al suelo con un leve grito llevándose su mano a la garganta, era demasiado pronto para celebrar, el demonio no se rendía en ir por ella.

\- ¡Cuidado! -Gritó InuYasha cuando nuevamente arremetía contra Kagome, se interpuso entre ellos y el tentáculo atravesó su brazo.

\- ¡InuYasha! -Kagome sintió un golpe de adrenalina y rabia llenarla, se levantó rápidamente y utilizó su última flecha para purificar al demonio con apariencia de pulpo.

Aprovechando que el lugar momentáneamente había quedado despejado se prepararon para huir, Myoga estaba ya asegurado sobre Kirara, Sango subió a Miroku también, Shippo se transformó rápidamente para elevar a InuYasha y Kagome.

-InuYasha…-Kagome miró preocupada su ensangrentado brazo.

-No es nada…-El esquivó sus ojos, se sentía demasiado enojado consigo para querer hablar. Estaba comenzando a desesperarse, si hubiese estado como hanyou, él sabía que habría eliminado fácilmente a todos los demonios sin ni siquiera una gota de sudor.

Vislumbraron a la distancia en la montaña algo que parecía ser una cueva, sería un buen refugió para poder armar un plan.

-Quédense aquí, nosotros iremos a eliminar a los restantes que nos han seguido-Sango tomó su Hiraikotsu lista para regresar afuera.

-Espera Sango-Se quejó InuYasha levantándose para ir.

-Ni lo pienses, tienes una herida que atender-Miroku le señaló su brazo.

-Esto no me detendrá-InuYasha apretó sus manos en puño, Miroku sabía que InuYasha se pondría difícil, aún cuando seguía perdiendo sangre. Él suspiró, lo que haría seguramente enfadaría a InuYasha, pero era necesario en este momento.

-Lo siento-Se giró con un rápido movimiento golpeando su estómago con el báculo, InuYasha le dio una mirada fulminadora y balbuceó un "Maldito" antes de caer inconsciente- Señorita Kagome, levante la barrera que le enseñó la anciana Kaede tiempo atrás, por favor…

-Pero…-Kagome miró dudosa al humano de cabellos largos en el suelo-Si… solo cuídense…

Vio a sus amigos salir de la cueva montados en Kirara, Kagome no pudo evitar preocuparse, ella decidió que lo mejor era confiar en que volverían bien. Debían sobrevivir y lograr encontrar el báculo, la situación parecía cada vez ponerse peor para InuYasha.

Ella se acercó más a su cuerpo, su rostro lucía profundamente dormido, Kagome acarició la mejilla tibia del Hanyou.

-Si no fueras tan testarudo…

-En vez de aceptar nuestra ayuda se pone más violento-Canturreó Shippo entregándole la mochila amarilla a Kagome. Ella asintió, dándole una leve sonrisa al pequeño-Kagome, iré a buscar el lago, lo haré flotando-Dijo inesperadamente Shippo sorprendiéndola, si bien él solía ser miedoso, había madurado en el viaje, en ocasiones así siempre trataba de cuidarla y ayudar a todos.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

-Si, ya que Miroku y Sango están reteniendo a los demonios, tienen toda su atención… flotando y con mi olfato puedo encontrar el lago fácilmente-Afirmó el joven zorro con mucha seguridad.

-Bien, si se pone muy peligroso vuelve inmediatamente-Le pidió Kagome acariciando su cabeza, él asintió y se transformó para ir en su misión.

Una vez se perdió de su visión, la joven sacó de su bolso dos pergaminos, se los había entregado tiempo atrás la anciana Kaede cuando le enseñó a hacer una barrera de protección utilizándolos. Kagome colocó los pergaminos en las paredes de la entrada de la cueva, con sus manos sobre ello depositó su intención de crear la barrera para proteger a InuYasha y a ella de cualquier demonio.

De su mano salió una leve luz violeta, entonces apareció un campo protector transparente con leves tintes violáceos en la entrada, cualquier demonio que se acercara se purificaría de inmediato.

Ella se giró sobre sus talones apresurada, era momento de curar a InuYasha, debía hacerlo pronto para que no perdiera más sangre. Además, tenía que hacerlo rápido antes que volviera a estar consciente, sabía que al despertar no estaría de buen humor, y con lo terco que era probablemente se opusiera a que lo curara por ir a buscar a Sango y Miroku.

Kagome le retiró con cuidado la parte superior de su antigua ropa, de su mochila sacó el botiquín, comenzó poniendo agua en su pañuelo para limpiar la herida, despejando la sangre pudo notar que no era tan seria, lo había atravesado, pero no parecía haber dañado nada vital ahí. Ella suspiro aliviada, aplicó el desinfectante y luego colocó la venda firmemente para frenar la sangre.

-Con eso bastará-Susurró acariciando sutilmente el brazo dañado.

Kagome se dirigió a la entrada esperando ansiosa el regreso de sus amigos, no podía sentir presencia de demonios cerca, esperaba que eso fuera gracias a Miroku, Sango y Kirara, ya había pasado mucho rato desde que los dejaron ahí.

Volvió al lado de InuYasha, con cuidado se sentó sobre sus piernas, colocó delicadamente la cabeza de InuYasha sobre sus muslos, para finalmente recargar su espalda en la pared de la cueva, ella se encontraba pensando un momento en todas las cosas que habían sucedido y sobre la conversación en la mañana… esperaba retomar esa interesante charla después…

Kagome lo miró con atención, la respiración del joven era calmada, se veía muy tranquilo en su lugar. El corazón de ella comenzó a latir con más fuerza ante lo tentada que se sintió de besar ese apacible rostro.

Ella tomó un de las manos de InuYasha y la estrechó entre las suyas, inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante quedando a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

\- ¿Qué haces…? -InuYasha abrió sus grisáceos ojos con el ceño levemente fruncido.

 **Continuará…**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Recuerda dejar un** _ **reviews, por favor**_ **, me super encanta leerlos.**

 _ **"Fickers unidas para llevar el canon hasta la cima"**_


	5. El lago sagrado

**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes de InuYasha _no me pertenecen_ , son de la maravillosa mente de _Rumiko Takahashi_.

" _Me das las fuerza para seguir avanzando"_

 **Eternas noches de luna nueva**

 **Capítulo 5: El Lago Sagrado**

-Yo…mmm-Ella balbuceo buscando rápidamente en su cabeza una excusa-Tienes una pestaña en tu ojera- _Oh, si muy bien Kagome,_ se felicitó apresurándose a poner sus dedos sobre el rostro de InuYasha para retirar la pestaña imaginaria.

Él la contempló arrugando el entrecejo y sus mejillas tenuemente enrojecidas por el contacto, ella aún sostenía una mano de él. Kagome parecía inconsciente de eso, ella suspiró y se relajó contra la pared.

InuYaha sintió un tirón en su otro brazo, el cual le ardía bastante, recordó que había sido lastimado por ese youkai con asquerosos tentáculos. También, se dio cuenta que estaba vendando, probablemente Kagome lo había curado, y finalmente en su memoria estaba el golpe que Miroku le había dado en su estómago dejándolo inconsciente. Ese maldito monje, cómo se atrevía a tomar ventaja de él en ese estado. Ya se las pagaría cuando volviera con un merecido coscorrón en su cabeza.

-De alguna forma esto es nostálgico…-Kagome dijo suavemente observando el techo de la cueva con gran atención evitando mirar a InuYasha con intención, sentía sus mejillas demasiado acaloradas para poder verlo.

\- ¿Lo dices por aquella vez? -Preguntó él sin ganas de moverse, se estaba demasiado cómodo en sus piernas y ella olía condenadamente bien. InuYasha apretó suavemente el agarre en la mano que ella sostenía y pareció por primera vez notar que aún no lo soltaba.

-Oh…-Ella iba a retirar su mano, pero él no se lo permitió, llevó la mano de Kagome sobre su pecho quedando entrelaza ahí con la de él. Kagome pudo escuchar el palpitar de su propio corazón retumbando en sus oídos, se sentía igual que esa vez…-Si…-Comenzó cuando pudo recuperar su voz, de pronto se sentía inmensamente tímida y nerviosa-Aquella vez cuando luchamos contra el monstruo araña…

-La primera vez que lloraste por mi…y me cuidaste-Kagome asintió, InuYasha apretó un poco más la mano de ella, sentía que sus sentimientos estaban a punto de desbordarse, era nostálgico y agradable recordar esa situación, había pasado hace tanto ya, ellos habían pasado por tanto juntos.

-Estábamos en una posición similar, tú sobre mis piernas y yo vigilando que tu fiebre bajara, por suerte, todo salió bien-Kagome aclaró su garganta, su voz había salido algo temblorosa, InuYasha la estaba mirando fijamente con gran atención y sus manos unidas. Agradecía que estuviese como humano o podría escuchar como el corazón le palpitaba con energía-Esta vez, todo también saldrá bien…

-Gracias por siempre…preocuparte por mi-Dijo InuYasha sinceramente, tomándola por sorpresa, él se enderezó quedando frente a su rostro, sus ojos eran cálidos. Si Kagome pensó que su corazón no podía acelerar más su paso, se equivocó, casi sentía que estaba teniendo un ataque en ese momento. La situación, los dos solos, él viéndola de esa forma y acercándose a su rostro. ¿Acaso la iba a besar? -Honestamente, me siento un inútil por no poder protegerte, estoy realmente fastidiado de esto-Bueno, parece que no iba a besarla. Kagome suspiró cuando vio como él se incorporaba bruscamente de su lado para estirarse. La mano de ella cayó a su costado sintiéndose de pronto muy fría.

Kagome se levantó de su lugar poniéndose tras él, tuvo un impulso, pasó sus brazos encerrando el amplio pecho del hanyou, apoyó su frente en la espalda cálida de él. InuYasha se quedó muy quieto y con las palabras en su garganta atoradas.

\- ¿Debes estar bromeando?, tu brazo sufrió una herida por mi culpa, porque me protegiste, aún en este cuerpo humano, siempre das lo mejor de ti para cuidarme…y así como tu cuidas de mí, yo también quiero cuidarte… es normal…-Kagome sintió las palmas de las manos de él descansar sobre sus brazos correspondiendo a su agarre-Así funcionan las relaciones, de eso se trata al final del día… de cuidarse mutuamente-Continuó ella sobre su espalda, InuYasha se giró quedando frente a ella mirándola con determinación.

-Yo…

\- ¡Señorita Kagome rompa la barrera para entrar! -InuYasha fue interrumpido por la jovial voz de Miroku desde afuera, maldijo en su mente, ese Miroku se iba a ganar doble coscorrón por justo llegar en un momento inoportuno. O quizás estaba salvado, probablemente hubiese besado a Kagome si no hubiesen llegado y este no era el momento para eso.

\- ¡Voy! -Kagome se apartó de InuYasha con cierto pesar, se acercó a la entrada y despegó los pergaminos, sus amigos entraron inmediatamente.

-No quisimos…-Intentó Sango, percatándose que habían llegado en un momento comprometedor- Si quieren podemos ir por otros monstruos…

\- ¿Están bien? -Kagome prefirió ignorar su intento, agradecía que su amiga fuera considerada pero ya no importaba, después de todo, estaban en medio de una búsqueda para volver a InuYasha a la normalidad, no era tiempo de pensar en el amor. Kagome despidió sus emociones obligándose a enfocarse en lo que debían hacer.

-Lo estamos, eliminamos a prácticamente todos los demonios-Sango aceptó la cantimplora que le estaba ofreciendo Kagome para hidratarse, habían hecho un duro esfuerzo derrotando a todos.

\- ¿Y Shippo? -Preguntó Miroku mirando alrededor, vio que InuYasha se acercaba directo a él- ¿Qué?-El golpe seco en su cabeza le hizo recordar que probablemente aún estuviera disgustado por como lo dejaron ahí-Que amigo tan agradecido-Murmuró sobándose con rostro ofendido.

-Keh-Se cruzó de brazos mientras se dirigía a la entrada examinando alrededor por algún demonio.

-Shippo fue a ver si podía desde la altura encontrar el lago sagrado-Explicó Kagome entregándole otra cantimplora al monje quien la aceptó con una leve reverencia de cabeza.

-Hablando del mocoso-Anunció InuYasha, internamente se sentía aliviado de que sus amigos estuviesen a salvo y de ver al pequeño zorro regresar en su transformación desforme voladora. Cuando estuvo frente a ellos volvió a su cuerpo normal.

\- ¡Lo encontré! -Fue lo primero que dijo con voz orgullosa- ¡Encontré el lago sagrado!

.

.

.

-Amo bonito ¿A dónde nos dirigimos? -Consultó con cautela, considerando como habían cambiado de camino bruscamente hace unas horas atrás. Por supuesto, Sesshomaru no era una persona conversadora e ignoró su pregunta deliberadamente.

Pasaron unos largos minutos cuando finalmente el youkai habló- ¿Acaso no lo sientes Jacken? -Dijo deteniendo su paso y mirándolo calculadoramente. El pequeño monstruo comenzó a sudar frío, concentró su atención y entonces logró identificar que una gran energía maligna parecía estar cerca.

-Es una gran energía maligna amo-Aceptó aún con gotitas de sudor por su frente-Un momento…-Jacken tragó duro notando por primera vez que Tenseiga estaba palpitando-La espada lo está guiando…

Sesshomaru no respondió a lo que dijo, simplemente volvió a caminar. Desde hace tres días que Tenseiga había comenzado a latir, él había decidido ignorar el asunto. Sin embargo, había estado reflexionado sobre el por qué las noches se habían extendido impidiendo que saliera el sol, la energía maligna que permanecía y los latidos apresurados de la espada heredada de su padre. Claramente, le estaba pidiendo que hiciera algo y finalmente había decidido escucharla.

\- ¿Será bueno traer a Rin con nosotros? -Cuestionó más para sí que para el imponente youkai, olvidando que este podía oírle.

-Para eso estas tú-Jacken recibió un golpe en su cabeza, chilló levemente. Se giró viendo a Rin durmiendo plácidamente sobre el demonio de carga Ah-Un que siempre iba con ellos-Quien como ella-Pensó, al menos en sus pensamientos el amo bonito no podía entrar, aunque advirtió que este le dirigió una fría mirada que lo congeló, quizás se equivocaba y ¿Si podía leer su mente?. Jacken suspiró derrotado.

A Sesshomaru le intrigaba hacia donde lo estaba guiando la espada, además, había algo que le estaba molestando y era que sentía el olor de InuYasha y su grupo por los alrededores. También, sabía que el olor de InuYasha era diferente, considerando las noches sin luna era probable que el idiota tuviese algo que ver en todo.

.

.

.

-Por aquí-Gritó Shippo desde el aire hacia Kirara. Shippo sabía que podría moverse más rápido si no fuera porque llevaba a InuYasha y Kagome sobre él-Pesan demasiado-Dijo comenzando a cansarse sabiendo que pronto iba a desinflarse.

-No te atrevas…-Alcanzó a decir InuYasha, pero era demasiado tarde, Shippo no había resistido más y ahora estaban cayendo, él logró poner su cuerpo primero cayendo Kagome sobre él, por suerte, habían sido recibidos por tiernos arbustos y el impacto fue amortiguado, se incorporó dándole un golpe a Shippo- ¡Mocoso!

-Ay, maldito gruñón, aún como humano eres un abusivo-Se defendió sobándose la frente, Kagome se levantó mirando más allá de la escena de esos dos.

Frente a ellos un enorme lago de aguas cristalinas se extendía reflejando la oscura noche, al borde lo adornaban pequeñas flores doradas que brillaban sutilmente, la sensación en el ambiente era totalmente distinta al interior del bosque Rojo, una profunda paz inundaba el lugar.

-Muy bien Shippo, lo hemos logrado-Ella lo abrazó desapareciendo la tensión que se había formado de miradas mal humoradas entre el zorro e InuYasha.

InuYasha por primera vez llevó sus ojos hacía donde veían los demás, contempló el lago sagrado soltando un suspiro medio aliviado, no obstante, podría ser muy pronto para sentirse victorioso.

-Dentro del lago esta el báculo-Myoga habló desde el hombro de InuYasha, él le dio una corta mirada.

-Entonces me tendré que meter.

\- ¡No amo, usted no! -Espetó la pulga agudamente-Es un lago sagrado, usted se freira apenas ponga un pie, aún estando como humano su origen sigue siendo de hanyou, y no creo que tenga pensamientos tan puros como para considerarse sagrado para entrar…

\- ¿Por qué demonios no lo dijiste antes? -Ahora Myoga estaba entre los dedos de InuYasha siendo presionado.

-InuYasha-Kagome le advirtió con una amenazadora mirada para que lo dejara en paz-Puede explicarnos mejor pulga Myoga- Pidió Kagome con una suave sonrisa. La pulga saltó a su mano sintiéndose mucho más seguro ahí.

-Solo pueden entrar al lago sacerdotisas o monjes, dentro del lago hay una deidad, ella es la que aprueba si la persona puede pasar a sus aguas-Myoga vio a Miroku acercarse dando un dudoso vistazo al lago.

-En ese caso, trataré de entrar yo, ¿Es una hermosa deidad? -Preguntó casualmente mientras se sacaba sus zapatos, antes de recibir una respuesta, un golpe duro contra su cabeza de un boomerang le llegó-Solo bromeaba-Sango volteó su rostro y cruzo sus brazos por sobre su pecho en reproche.

-Intente, pero como dije, depende de la deidad si lo deja permanecer dentro de las aguas-Todos observaron como Miroku se acercaba con cuidado al borde del lago.

Miroku comenzó a sentir leves nauseas a medida que los dedos de su pie derecho hacían contacto con el agua, para cuando había puesto el pie completo, los escalofríos habían aumentado y se sentía realmente enfermo, como si su estómago se estuviera estrujando a punto de expulsar. Cuando apoyó el segundo pie no pudo resistirlo más, iba a vomitar. Salió del agua bruscamente escupiendo arrodillado en el suelo.

\- ¡Excelencia! -Sango corrió a su lado sobándole la espalda.

-Era obvio que no podría entrar con lo pervertido que es-Shippo miró levemente divertido la escena, los demás asintieron, habían pensado similar.

-Lo siento, no puedo, señorita Kagome tendrá que hacerlo usted-Dijo Miroku pasando el dorso de su mano por sus labios retirando restos de saliva. Aún sentía su estómago acalambrado. Kagome asintió lentamente rogando mentalmente para que el lago no la rechazara.

-Kagome…

-Estaré bien, InuYasha-Ella le sonrió antes de girarse para aproximarse al lago, él le dio una mirada preocupada a su espalda.

Kagome retiró sus zapatos y calcetines dejándolos a un lado, con cuidado ubicó su primer pie dentro del agua, al ver que su cuerpo se sentía perfectamente bien colocó el otro, ella se volteó al grupo haciéndole una seña de paz con los dedos de la mano demostrando que estaba bien. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir algo, fue jalada hacia la profundidad del agua desapareciendo de la vista de sus amigos en segundos.

\- ¡Kagome! -Gritó InuYasha corriendo directo hacia el lago, antes de ser capaz de tocar el agua un campo de energía lo empujó duro hacia atrás, se azotó contra un árbol fuertemente-Mierda…-La herida del brazo parecía haberse abierto con el golpe, sintió un tirón ahí ardiéndole.

-Amo InuYasha cálmese, es la deidad-Myoga brincó en su lugar para que le pusiera atención-La deidad ha decidido aceptarla en el agua, seguramente ahora Kagome se enfrentará a ella… si la deidad siente que Kagome es adecuada para recibir el báculo, entones ella se lo dará…

-Y ¿Por qué demonios ahora dices eso? -InuYasha estaba fastidiado, no podía hacer nada para ayudarla, solo le quedaba confiar en que Kagome podría hacerlo, pero no podía evitar sentirse preocupado por la situación-Maldita sea…-Gruñó en su lugar incorporándose, su cuerpo dolía, a pesar de estar como humano el campo lo había rechazado rudamente sin siquiera permitirle entrar al agua.

InuYasha se aproximó nuevamente al lago, lo más cerca que el campo le permitió, se sentó cruzándose de brazos, no le quedaba más que esperar, y realmente él detestaba con todas sus fuerzas esperar, más si la mujer que había jurado proteger no estaba en su vista. Él comenzó a mover su rodilla impacientemente y solo había pasado un minuto desde que ella había desaparecido.

-Mierda-Protestó estresándose.

-Es frustrante, pero es la única opción que tenemos-Sango se sentó al lado de InuYasha junto a Miroku para darle apoyo moral, sabían lo nervioso que le ponía al hanyou estar lejos de Kagome, aunque él no lo admitiera abiertamente.

-Disculpa InuYasha, por no poder haber sido yo quien entrara-Miroku le sorprendió por un segundo con sus sinceras palabras, notando por primera vez el rostro preocupado de sus amigos. Es cierto, él no era el único que sentía de esa forma por la joven del futuro.

-Keh, confío en Kagome, ella regresará con el maldito báculo, haremos trizas esa estúpida cosa y cortaré en pedacitos al miserable de Nekogu-Sentenció con el ceño fruncido y sus ojos fijos en el lago.

El grupo no advirtió que tras los arbustos opuestos se escondía el mencionado youkai gato, esperando el momento indicado para salir y recuperar su báculo. Le habían hecho un favor al adelantarse y tratar de obtenerlo, para él era imposible ingresar al lago.

Solo debía esperar, la paciencia era una de sus virtudes.

 **Continuará…**

 **¿Kagome podrá obtener el báculo?... Y si lo logra… ¿Se lo quitará Nekogu?... ¿Qué creen?.**

 **Yo no lo sé, mentira, si sé, pero me gusta el suspenso…**

 **¡Gracias por los reviews que han dejado! Y no olviden comentar este nuevo capítulo,** _ **los REVIEWS siempre son el impulso de energía cuando uno está escribiendo un fanfics.**_

 _ **"Fickers unidas para llevar el canon hasta la cima"**_


	6. La deidad

**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes de InuYasha _no me pertenecen_ , son de la maravillosa mente de _Rumiko Takahashi_.

" _No necesito nada más que la fuerza que tú me das"_

 **Eternas noches de luna nueva**

 **Capítulo 6: La deidad**

Silencio, solo silencio.

 _¿Dónde estoy?_

El pacifico silencio que en su comienzo había sido relajante, lentamente empezaba a desesperarla.

Quería recordar, tenía la sensación de que algo debía hacer.

 _Recuperar_ , esa palabra llegó a su memoria, pero ¿Recuperar qué?, se preguntó sintiendo como su cabeza comenzaba a molestarle ante la tención que crecía.

Kagome fue consciente de su cuerpo por primera vez, era como si flotara, ella logró abrir los ojos con cierta pesadez, todo lo que vio fue muchos puntos como cuando miras el sol directamente y luego al desviar los ojos se nubla la vista. Movió sus piernas y notó que agua lo rodeaba todo, se asustó y abrió su boca para respirar creyendo que se ahogaba, intentó nadar, pero no nunca lograba subir a la superficie.

¡Iba a morir ahogada!

La desesperación la consumía incapaz de poder pensar con claridad.

-Cálmate-Escuchó una suave voz cerca suyo, pero ¿Dónde?, miró a su alrededor bruscamente intentando encontrar el origen, ya no veían borroso y entonces se percató que podía respirar aún estando bajo el agua-Muy bien, así…

Kagome pudo enfocar sus ojos en la figura que se encontraba delante suyo a unos dos metros, grandes ojos negros, piel blanca, cabello hasta los hombros del mismo color de sus ojos, al medio de su frente tenía un diamante azul, labios grandes de un intenso celeste, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una túnica blanca y en vez de piernas tenía una cola de sirena.

\- ¿Eres la deidad del lago sagrado? -Preguntó dándose cuenta de que podía hablar en el agua, la sensación era rara, pero de algún modo ya no le asustaba, sentía que la divinidad frente a ella no estaba ahí para dañarla.

-Lo soy-Respondió con tranquilidad llevando una mano para correr su cabello tras su hombro -Tu nombre-Ordenó con el mismo tono.

-Kagome…

\- ¿Por qué has interrumpido en mis aguas? -Kagome vio como la deidad cambiaba su pacífica expresión a una más dura-Depende de lo que respondas te dejaré permanecer aquí o sacaré inmediatamente-Quizás, Kagome se había equivocado y si podría lastimarla, no le gustó como había sonado sus últimas palabras.

.

.

.

\- ¡MALDITA SEA! -Gruñó InuYasha levantándose bruscamente del suelo- ¡YA NO PUEDO SOPORTAR MÁS ESTO!

-InuYasha, solo han pasado diez minu…

\- ¿SOLO? -Le gritó al joven monje exasperado- ¿Te parece poco SOLO diez minutos? -Movió sus brazos manifestando su preocupación y ansiedad. Lo cierto es que InuYasha no tenía ni la más remota idea de como se lee un reloj, por lo que diez minutos no tenían mayor significado para él.

-Miroku, sabes que InuYasha no sabe esperar-Shippo junto a Kirara y Myoga se mantenía metros atrás lejos del lago, solo estar cerca los hacía sentir mareados.

-Oye enano, ¡Cómo mierda quieres que espere con calma cuando ha pasado tanto tiempo y no puedo hacer nada para ayudarle! -Le rugió dándole una amenazadora mirada.

-Ya cállate InuYasha, estamos todos exactamente igual de preocupados por Kagome, sé qué te pone nervioso no poder protegerla, pero esto es algo que al parecer solo ella puede hacer, ojalá pudiera decirte abajo-Refunfuñó Sango cansada de su actitud, ella también estaba inquieta, había tratado de tocar el agua, pero inmediatamente las nauseas habían llegado.

InuYasha iba a responderle algo grosero por insinuar mandarlo al suelo, pero cuando vio la expresión de Sango su rabia se disipó sentándose nuevamente en su lugar.

-Lo sé, pero…-Él suspiró largamente sin saber bien como poder verbalizar sus sentimientos.

-Estúpido perro, sabemos que amas a Kagome y por eso te pones como loco-Le gritó Shippo quien justo a tiempo logró esquivar una roca que le lanzó el joven de aori rojo.

Sango roló los ojos, cuando había logrado calmar a InuYasha, Shippo lo volvía a poner temperamental, realmente esperaba que su amiga regresara pronto de su encuentro con la deidad o todos terminarían peleándose. Kagome tenía la capacidad de con solo una sonrisa unir al grupo… y cuando se enojaba también podía ser peligrosa. La Taijiya sonrió para sí, Kagome era quien con su gentil corazón los había reunido a todos.

\- ¡Kagome, tú puedes! -Le gritó al lago con gran energía, sus amigos la miraron con cierto desconcierto y luego la imitaron rogando para ser escuchados.

\- ¡Kagome, luego podrás regresar más de tres días a tu casa! -InuYasha cambió de parecer rápidamente-Bueno, ¡Más de tres y menos de cuatro días! -Corrigió apresuradamente por si lo había escuchado.

\- Eso sigue siendo igual tres días… -Cuestionó Miroku divertido, entre la tragicómica situación en la que parecían ahora estar para pasar el tiempo y la ansiedad no los consumiera.

-No-Negó InuYasha con una sonrisa de suficiencia-Eso es tres días y medio, tiempo razonable-InuYasha no sabía exactamente cuanto era eso, se lo había escuchado a Kagome.

Todos los demás suspiraron al unísono.

.

.

.

-Ya veo, así que un hanyou fue hechizado por el dueño del báculo que se encuentra en mis aguas-La deidad parecía estar reflexionando seriamente sobre lo que le había contado Kagome.

-Así es, por eso apelo a su bondad deidad, para poder ayudar a mi amigo y derrotar al Youkai-Pidió la joven enérgicamente. Se había acostumbrado para ese entonces a la extraña sensación de poder hablar sin tragar agua y ver sin sus ojos dañarse.

-Dime Kagome, ¿Cuál es el nombre de ese hanyou? -La deidad se acercó a la joven lo suficiente como para quedar solo a unos centímetros, parecía examinar cada gesto que Kagome hacía, eso intimidó a la adolescente, sin embargo, se mantuvo firme en su decisión de conseguir el báculo a toda costa.

-InuYasha.

\- ¿InuYasha? -La deidad abrió con sorpresa sus ojos, posó las manos por sobre los hombros de Kagome apretándolos levemente- ¿Ese es el hijo menor de Inu-no-Taisho? -Aunque parecía ser una pregunta, Kagome lo sintió más como una afirmación, ella asintió algo nerviosa por la proximidad.

-Si, es su padre, él fue quien logró sellar a Nekogu, pero…sin querer yo lo desperté y ocasioné problemas a InuYasha… por ello, es que debo obtener el báculo, para volver a sellarlo como lo hizo el padre de InuYasha.

La deidad la observó largamente en un extenso y tenso silencio, la miró descaradamente de pies a cabeza un par de veces, no podía dilucidar qué era lo que estaría pensando porque su expresión se mantenía serena. Kagome tenia prisa, sabía que arriba sus amigos debían estar preocupados, esperaba que InuYasha no hiciera nada temerario como intentar tirarse al lago.

A lo lejos el silencio fue interrumpido, su oído humano logró captar ciertas voces amortiguadas y palabras cortadas _"Tú puedes"_ , _"Eres la mejor"_ y finalmente _"Cuatro días"._ Reconoció que la primera voz correspondía a Sango, la segunda a Shippo y la última a InuYasha.

 _¿Cuatro días?... ¿Qué querrá decir con eso?,_ frunció el ceño sin entender bien, su expresión se relajó una vez comprendió que estaban dándole apoyo desde su lugar.

-Parece ser que están preocupados por ti-Comentó la deidad mirando hacia la superficie con cautela.

-Somos…como una familia-Sonrió Kagome conmovida aún, su corazón se sintió más cálido y con mayor seguridad.

Kagome no advirtió el movimiento de la deidad, solo fue consciente de lo que hizo cuando sintió su pecho ser atravesado y un dolor punzante expandirse desde ahí a todo su cuerpo.

-Solo voy a examinar tu alma, aunque esto te puede doler-Expresó con su monótona voz.

 _Podría haberlo dicho antes_ , pensó ella sintiendo como su alma era examinada indagando en su interior, la sensación había dejado de doler pasando a ser molesta, como si alguien estuviera hurgando en tus mas profundos pensamientos y sentimientos haciéndote sentir vulnerable.

-Vaya…-Exclamó con asombro, Kagome notó que al fin la deidad parecía dejar de lado su aparente calma-Que interesante alma…-Sus palabras se convirtieron casi en un susurro, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a tener una expresión melancólica. Kagome pudo jurar que vio unas lágrimas salir para confundirse con el agua.

La deidad podía ver y sentir todo lo que había pasado Kagome desde que llegó a esa época, como conoció a InuYasha, cuando trató de atacarla, cuando rompió la perla, sus miedos de esos primeros días al encontrarse en un lugar completamente desconocido sin saber como volver a casa. Luego, su valentía al enfrentarse a la mujer que dominaba los cabellos y su decisión de reunir los fragmentos con InuYasha.

El corazón de la divinidad se agitó al experimentar de primera fuente los sentimientos de Kagome por InuYasha, al contemplar los momentos que habían vivido, como la vez que lloró por él estando como humano, o como el corazón le dolía cuando InuYasha se encontraba con Kikyou, sus miedos, sus dudas, sus celos, su bondad al tratar de salvar a aquella sacerdotisa, y por sobre todo el profundo y leal amor que tenía hacia el hijo de Inu-No-Taisho.

Además, pudo observar como la familia que había referido que eran se había logrado conformar gracias a su intervención. Kagome, tenía una gran y fuerte alma. Las dudas de la diosa del lago sagrado se disiparon, sintiendo como su propia alma era envuelta en calidez.

\- ¿Deidad? -Kagome la vio sacar la mano de su pecho, no le dolió cuando la retiró, la joven comprobó que lágrimas salían del rostro de ella cuando observó quitarse unas disimuladamente con el dorso de la mano.

-Estoy segura de que Inu-No-Taisho se encontraría muy complacido de que seas tú quien este al lado de su hijo-La deidad le sonrió por primera vez de forma sincera-Eres merecedora de lo que viniste a buscar, Kagome.

-Usted… ¿Era cercana al padre de InuYasha? -Kagome sentía sus mejillas arder sutilmente ante la declaración de la divinidad, eso había confortado su corazón, algunas veces se había preguntado qué pensaría la madre o el padre de InuYasha de ella si estuvieran con vida.

-Algo así, le gustaba mantener la armonía, por lo que traía objetos para sellar regularmente acá, pero basta de charla-La deidad volvió a poner su expresión calmada, juntó sus manos rezando palabras inentendibles para Kagome. Una luz destelló al medio de ambas y de esa luz se materializó un báculo dorado con una punta triangular y un gran diamante violeta.

-El báculo-Kagome lo tomó entre sus manos sintiéndose aliviada de al fin poder llevarlo con sus amigos- ¡Muchas gracias! -Hizo una profunda reverencia.

-Antes de irte te concederé un deseo, ya que mantendrás la armonía de este lugar es mi regalo, Kagome, puedes pedir lo que quieras, exceptuando la muerte de alguien o retroceder el tiempo-Aclaró al ver el sorprendido rostro de ella haciendo una "O" con sus labios.

Kagome no tuvo dudas, sabía perfectamente lo que quería pedir.

-Por favor, rompe el hechizo de luna nueva que tiene a InuYasha como humano-Dijo inclinándose nuevamente para honrar y a la vez agradecer a la diosa del lago. La divinidad por un instante se sorprendió, los humanos solían pedir deseos egoístas para sí, en cambio, Kagome no vaciló. Ella inmediatamente había pedido por otra persona, por quien amaba, y bien sabía la deidad que ese podía ser el sentimiento más fuerte que poseían los humanos, aquello que los movilizaba en sus vidas.

-Muy bien.

Fue lo último que escuchó porque bruscamente sintió como una corriente desde sus pies la empujaba lanzándola fuera del agua. InuYasha logró correr lo suficientemente oportuno para poder atajarla entre sus brazos, cayendo de espaldas al suelo con ella sobre él.

\- ¿InuYasha? -Kagome se enderezó lentamente observando que seguía como humano-Pero ella dijo…-Él también se levantó de su lugar sintiéndose profundamente aliviado de verla sana y salva.

\- ¡Kagome! -Escucho ser llamada por los demás.

-Estoy bien-Aclaró inmediatamente-Tengo el báculo-Lo extendió enseñándoselos.

\- ¿Qué quisiste decir con "ella dijo"? -InuYasha, por supuesto, siempre estaba muy atento a cada cosa que ella pronunciaba.

-La deidad me concedió un deseo y…-Las palabras quedaron en su garganta cuando un rayo de luz comenzó a aparecer en el oscuro cielo, el cual se fue difuminando, dando paso a un amanecer. El InuYasha humano desapareció, frente a ella ahora estaba aquella mirada ambarina, se dio cuenta en ese instante lo mucho que había extrañado ver esos ojos. No era que el InuYasha humano no le gustara, era muy atractivo, pero InuYasha hanyou con aquellos soles, era encantadoramente místico.

\- ¿Ese fue su deseo Señorita Kagome?-Miroku palmeó el hombro de InuYasha amistosamente. Kagome asintió con una amplia sonrisa.

InuYasha retiró la mano del monje y dio unos pasos hacia Kagome mirándole intensamente y con un rubor en sus mejillas-Gracias…-Expresó para luego desviar su vista a cualquier lado que no fuera Kagome o sus amigos, un cosquilleo bailaba en su estómago, creyó que volviendo a ser hanyou se pasaría, pero ahí seguían, aún muy intensos los bichos picando su estómago ante el amable corazón de Kagome.

La joven con una mano estrujó su cabello para retirar el agua, Shippo apareció con una manta que sacó de la mochila amarilla y se la puso sobre los hombros, ella le agradeció acariciando su naranja cabeza.

Miroku se apresuró a prender una fogata para que Kagome pudiera secar su ropa, Sango, muy seria insistió en que se cambiara de vestimenta o podría enfermar, la joven había protestado para que siguieran en su búsqueda. Kagome miró a InuYasha pidiendo apoyo, pensando que él querría apresurarse en avanzar, grande fue su sorpresa cuando él estuvo de acuerdo con los demás.

-Ya he recuperado mis poderes gracias a ti, Kagome, asique no hay tanta urgencia-Le dijo InuYasha sentándose a su lado. Ella había cambiado su ropa por un short deportivo rojo y polerón blanco con calcetines y zapatillas del mismo color. Hizo una nota mental de agradecerle a su mamá por colocar una muda de ropa extra a la que acostumbraba a llevar.

-Sabes, InuYasha…-Ella llevó un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja-La deidad me comentó que conocía a tu padre, y al parecer se veían regularmente… ya que tu padre cuando sellaba demonios dejaba los objetos aquí-Ella dirigió una corta mirada al lago, para luego volver a contemplar el atento rostro de InuYasha, desvió sus ojos a los demás que estaban a una distancia prudente sacando ramen de su bolso.

Kagome se preguntaba si estaría bien decirle lo otro…

\- ¿Dijo algo más? -Preguntó él tranquilamente, por la expresión de Kagome podía adivinar que estaba ocultando algún detalle. Pudo apreciar como su trigueña piel cambiaba a una algo más roja, ella se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa hasta que se puso pálido.

-Si…-Kagome lo miró de soslayo sintiendo su corazón golpetear su pecho- Dijo que tu padre estaría contento de que estuviera a tu lado…-Terminó casi en un susurro, las manos de pronto le sudaban, se sentía un poco avergonzada de decir algo así de sí misma.

-Bueno, eso es obvio-InuYasha entrelazó sus manos tras su nuca mirando al cielo despreocupadamente.

\- ¿Obvio? -Kagome tomó el brazo de hanyou inquieta- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -Él la observó serenamente, sin embargo, era consciente de que sus mejillas también se estaban acalorando.

-Keh, te elegí _mi compañera_ y yo no me equivoco con mis elecciones-Dijo muy orgulloso de si, Kagome iba a refutarle lo último, pero la frase _"mi compañera"_ perturbó sus pensamientos olvidando que iba a decir.

¿A qué se refería con elegirla su compañera?

¿Compañera de batallas?

¿Compañera de vida o solo amistad?

¿Algo romántico en su lenguaje?

Kagome se lo quería preguntar, pero nuevamente parecía no ser el momento, entonces recordó otra cosa.

\- ¿Qué quisiste decir con _"cuatro días"_? -Ella llevó de regreso su mano hacia su pecho para calmar su aún agitado corazón, no sabía si había hecho lo correcto cambiando de tema, sus amigos ahora se habían ubicado alrededor de la fogata para calentar el agua del ramen, y ya no se sentía con la suficiente privacidad para continuar con la otra conversación.

\- Si nos escuchó-Shippo rio mientras habría su embace.

-Deberás cumplir lo que dijiste, InuYasha-Miroku disfrutaba molestar al malhumorado hanyou, lo escuchó maldecirle y mostrarle el puño.

-Dije tres días y medio, no cuatro-Se cruzó de brazos indignado.

\- ¿Tres días y medio de qué? -Kagome seguía perdida en la conversación, sin entender porque todos, menos InuYasha, tenía una graciosa expresión. Shippo saltó posándose sobre el regazo de ella.

\- ¡InuYasha dijo que de premio por obtener el báculo te dejaría volver más de tres días a tu época! -Se apresuró en decir el pequeño Youkai mientras esquivaba los combos del irritado ambarino que murmuraba maldiciones.

\- ¡Estúpido enano! -Lo agarró de la cola balanceándolo, Kagome explotó en carcajadas que desconcertaron a los dos. InuYasha sintió como su pecho se llenaba de calidez, ver su sonrisa era de las cosas más maravillosas de su vida, por supuesto, ese era su secreto.

-Solo para aclarar-Dijo, cuando se calmó y se retiraba unas lagrimitas-Yo regreso a mi casa cuando quiero y por los días que quiero, abajo-Shippo logró en el momento preciso soltarse, no quería visitar el suelo con InuYasha.

El amoroso pensamiento que había llenado su corazón desapareció cuando su rostro se estampó en el pasto-Maldita Kagome…-Refunfuñó sin poder moverse, después de unos segundos se dio cuenta que prefería que lo mandara al suelo a no tenerla en su vista. Solo pensar que a Kagome pudiera sucederle algo lo hacía angustiarse, se volvería loco.

Desde su escondite seguro en el lado opuesto al lago, Nekogu observaba al grupo aburrido de aquella charla humana, se veían demasiado relajados para su gusto, se sintió hasta ofendido de esa aparente calma que tenían, como si estuvieran menospreciando lo terrible que podían ser sus poderes.

Por otro lado, agradeció haberle robado energía a la sacerdotisa de extrañas ropas, gracias a eso había logrado hacer una barrera para disminuir su energía maligna y desaparecer su aroma. Sin embargo, estaba indignado de que el hechizo que había puesto sobre el asqueroso semi demonio se hubiese desecho, no era algo que había esperado. Ahora, debía ser cuidadoso para su siguiente movimiento. Podía ver _su báculo_ a un lado de la joven, quien seguía charlando animadamente con el hanyou y los demás humanos.

Tras unos minutos analizando la situación ideó un plan que le permitiría aproximarse a ellos y recuperar su báculo.

Sonrió listo para cumplir su objetivo.

 **Continuará…**

 **Hola, me divertí mucho escribiendo este capítulo en las partes más cómicas… o al menos son graciosas para mí, ojalá para ti también. Sin embargo, lo que se viene será más tenso, dramático y conflictivo…**

 **Gracias como siempre por los comentarios, alertas y favoritos.**

 **Por favor,** **DEJA UN REVIEWS** **luego de leer, es mi paga imaginaria que me da ánimos.**

 **Campaña:** _ **"Ficker unidas para llevar el canon hasta la cima"**_

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Pd: Recientemente entre a trabajar en lo que estudié, por lo que, puede que el ritmo de publicación disminuya un poquito, ahora mismo tengo muchos informes que hacer, sin embargo, haré mi mejor esfuerzo para actualizar como se debe, tenme paciencia.**

 **Gracias**


	7. Enfrentamiento

**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes de InuYasha _no me pertenecen_ , son de la maravillosa mente de _Rumiko Takahashi_.

Advertencia: Este capítulo tomará un brusco giro…

" _No le encuentro sentido a un futuro sin ti…"_

 **Eternas noches de luna nueva**

 **Capítulo 7: Enfrentamiento**

El grupo había decidido acampar en el lago ese día, los había pillado la noche y no había un lugar certero al cual ir. Por lo que, Shippo estaba mirando atento el libro con figuras y números que no lograba entender, Kagome parecía profundamente interesada en ese tipo de cosas asique a él le había dado curiosidad, pero no sabía que tenía de divertido, y si lo pensaba bien, al observarla no era como si la joven lo disfrutara mucho, su ceño estaba fruncido mientras deslizaba el lápiz por la hoja, murmuraba para si diferentes cifras y suspiraba constantemente. No, definitivamente ella no lo estaba disfrutando.

\- ¿Por qué esto es tan importante en tu época? -Preguntó el pequeño demonio zorro balanceando su peso de un pie al otro, moviendo el fuego mágico en sus manos que ayudaba a Kagome a poder ver la información de su libro, todas las pilas de sus linternas se habían agotado con el excesivo uso de los días pasados.

-Porque para poder tener una casa, comer, beber y hacer cosas divertidas se necesita dinero, y el dinero se consigue trabajando, y para obtener un buen trabajo debo estudiar todas estas cosas, así podré ir a la universidad, estudiar algo que me haga ganar dinero y vivir tranquila…-Suspiró Kagome acariciando la cabeza del pequeño.

-Es algo innecesario-InuYasha dijo desde arriba muy cómodo en su rama para vigilar alrededor. Ella se sintió inmediatamente indignada, era como si todo su esfuerzo por equilibrar su vida entre derrotar monstruos, encontrar fragmentos y responder en los estudios no lo valorara.

\- ¡Abajo! -Exclamó con voz plana sintiendo un poco de satisfacción al escucharlo golpear el suelo unos metros atrás de ella. Él se incorporó enojado para alcanzar a Kagome, Shippo logró escabullirse donde Sango y Miroku contemplaban la escena como si estuvieran en el cine.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo-Anunció el monje recargando su espalda en el tronco.

\- ¡Por qué diablos hiciste eso! -Demandó ofendido, la joven lo miró sin ninguna gana de levantarse de su lugar.

-Tú no valoras nada de lo que hago, InuYasha-Bufó cruzándose de brazos-No es algo innecesario… ¡Se trata de mi futuro! -Gritó sintiendo como el calor recorría su cuerpo, estaba disgustada. InuYasha jaló de su brazo y la levantó bruscamente, Kagome iba a protestar, pero entonces él dijo algo que no esperaba.

\- ¡Tú futuro está conmigo!... asique no sé para que quieres todo eso, se cazar, se construir una cabaña, se muchas cosas, lo básico para vivir lo tendrás conmigo, ya deja de preocuparte tanto-Inuyasha estaba realmente agobiado de siempre tener que verla agotada por su doble vida, quería que ya dejara de ponerse al límite, que confiara más en él. Él sabía que podía darle todo lo que necesitaba, si quería dinero podía ir a aldeas con Miroku para derrotar demonios, si quería una cabaña, él con sus manos le haría una, si quería comida, él por sí mismo podría traer lo que ella quisiera. De pronto notó que había sido muy impulsivo en decirle todo eso, pero no pudo evitarlo, verla preocupada por su vida en la otra época lo había hecho sentir enojado. Ella no necesitaba nada de eso, ella había dicho que permanecería junto a él… a no ser que… ¿Ya no quisiera?. InuYasha tragó duro comenzando a sentirse confundido, se dio cuenta que seguía sosteniendo la muñeca de Kagome, quien seguía sin decir una palabra.

-Vaya, esa ha sido como una declaración ¿no? -Miroku rompió la tensión.

-Bueno, muy al estilo del amo InuYasha, pero creo que cuenta como una-Myoga aplaudió-Lo felicito amo.

Sango soltó una risita disimuladamente al ver como el rostro del hanyou comenzaba a volverse tan rojo como su traje, Kagome seguía reflexionando sobre ello aún conmocionada por la intensidad de sus palabras. ¿Realmente estaba ofreciéndole una vida juntos en su propia cabaña?, jamás imaginó que diría tales palabras frente a todos.

-Keh, si ya no quieres no importa- InuYasha soltó su muñeca dejándola caer amargamente. ¿Por qué ella no respondía?. Se maldijo por haber sido tan impulsivo, él estaba esperando que todo el drama de sus vidas terminara para hacerle aquella confesión, pero no, lo había soltado todo sin filtro.

-Yo…-Los pensamientos de Kagome fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó la voz que pedía ayuda, todos se giraron hacia la derecha, para ver aparecer entre los matorrales a dos niñas de no más de ocho y diez años algo lastimadas. La joven trotó hacia ellas para poder ver que necesitaban.

InuYasha suspiró largamente, el tema había terminado, no había tenido una respuesta de ella, definitivamente no había sido el momento y si… le dolía el corazón un poco.

\- ¿Qué les pasó? - Kagome evaluó con una mirada las heridas de las pequeñas.

-Un monstruo nos atacó con hechicería-Logró decir la menor aceptando la botella de agua que le entregó Shippo.

Kagome regresó a buscar en su mochila el botiquín, escarbó unos segundos hasta que lo encontró, por un momento miró el báculo que estaba al lado de sus pertenencias. Resolvió que no era vital llevarlo a su lado si solo estaba a unos pasos del objeto, regresó con los demás para curar a las pequeñas mal heridas. En el instante en que Kagome tocó el brazo derecho de la mayor, ambas niñas se disiparon y todo se congeló.

\- ¡Qué diablos! -Gruñó InuYasha atrapado en su cuerpo, solo podía hablar, pero ni un musculo más se movía a su voluntad.

\- ¿No te has dado cuenta? -Una voz lúgubre se escuchó proveniente del otro extremo-Les permitiré verme-Con un movimiento de mano hizo que todos deslizaran su rostro hacia él.

\- ¡Nekogu! - InuYasha por más que trató de alcanzar su espada no lo logró, la impotencia comenzaba a invadir todo su ser, sus orejas se pusieron aún más alerta cuando vio como el demonio se acercaba al báculo y lo tomaba entre sus manos.

-Oh no…-Balbuceó Shippo con su cola tiritando.

\- ¡Fluye a mi poder que fue arrebatado!

Del oscuro cielo que estaba pronto a amanecer, se formó una roja nube en espiral con electricidad invocado por el báculo que alzó a lo alto al pronunciar aquellas palabras, un rayo bajó directo a él creándose un gran destello que dejo ciegos a todos por unos largos segundos. Cuando pudieron al fin volver a mirar Nekogu estaba levitando a unos metros del suelo, su cuerpo se contemplaba más grande y su mirada fría los observaba con desdén.

El grupo fue consciente de que habían recuperado la movilidad de sus cuerpo, al parecer el monstruo estaba muy seguro de si mismo para deshacer el hechizo. Por supuesto, InuYasha imprudentemente no esperó más y se abalanzó directo a atacarlo, siendo rechazado inmediatamente por un escudo que lo lanzó lejos entre arbustos.

Miroku aprovechó que Nekogu estaba más interesado en el hanyou para dirigirse donde Sango y Kagome.

-Denme sus manos, les pondré unas pulseras espirituales que no permitirán que nos vuelva a congelar-Las jóvenes le pasaron sus muñecas.

\- ¿InuYasha? -Kagome miró por el lugar en el cual había caído, Nekogu se dirigía directo a él.

-Esta muy lejos para hacerle mi conjuro espiritual, deberemos confiar en su fuerza…

-Pero…

-Señorita Kagome, recuerde que Nekogu se alimenta de la energía de sacerdotisas, lo más correcto sería que usted huya o estará en peligro-Le dijo el monje con rostro sereno.

-No, no los dejaré…-La joven pareció reflexionar unos segundos cuando algo llegó a su mente- ¡Es cierto! -Kagome se levantó de su lugar y corrió por su arco y flechas, podía ver desde ahí a InuYasha siendo lanzado cerca del lago.

-Mierda-El ambarino se enderezó justo a tiempo para esquivar un golpe que lo haría caer en las aguas purificadoras-Este maldito no me ha dado ningún respiro para poder cambiar el poder de mi Tessaiga-Murmuró para si esquivando otro ataque, cuando logró ver tras Nekogu a Kagome lista para lanzar su flecha - ¡AHORA! -Gritó cuando Nekogu estaba a punto de darle otro golpe.

Kagome lanzó su flecha la cual fue directo a su objetivo rompiendo el campo de fuerza del monstruo, este se volteó furioso hacia ella.

-Esa sacerdotisa…

\- ¡Kaze no Kizu! -Nekogu recibió el impacto del viento cortante, sin embargo, logró a tiempo transformar su cuerpo en semi transparencia para que el daño no fuera mayor.

-Debo matarla-Rugió una vez recuperado directo hacia ella, InuYasha desde atrás le lanzó esta vez su técnica Kongosoha, siendo atravesado por ellas- ¡Deja de estorbar! - Gruñó enfurecido lanzando de su mano un poder que nuevamente lo congelo en su lugar.

\- ¡NO! -Gritó desesperado el hanyou al ver como se aproximaba a Kagome quien le lanzó otra flecha para defenderse, esta vez la esquivó.

\- ¡Agujero negro! -Miroku extendió su mano para intentar absorber al temible demonio que no lograba ser contenido. El monstruo cambió levemente su curso al ser arrastrado hacia el monje- ¡Te absorberé!

-Un humano no puede aguantar toda mi energía maligna-Dijo tranquilamente juntando sus manos mientras murmuraba un rezo. Miroku comenzó a sentir como su mano no respondí a su orden y trataba de girarse para absorberlo a él, frustrado tuvo que cerrar el agujero-No molestes más-Agregó cuando su conjuro estuvo listo un hilo negro envolvió el cuerpo del monje dándole descargas-Eso bloqueará tu poder espiritual por un buen rato-Dijo complacido.

\- ¡Hiraikotsu! -Intervino Sango, pero Nekogu fue más rápido y tomó el boomerang devolviéndoselo, Kirara transformada recibió el impacto, sin embargo, no fue suficiente… ambas fueron lanzadas entre los arboles cayendo inconscientes.

\- ¡MIERDA, TU OPONENTE SOY YO! -Rugió InuYasha aún fijo en su lugar, había ocupado todas sus energías en los últimos segundos para poder moverse sin éxito, solo pudiendo observar lo que ocurría con todos a su alrededor.

Miroku yacía inconsciente en el suelo aún amarrado con ese hilo conjurado el cual había descargado suficiente corriente sobre su cuerpo para noquearlo, Sango y Kirara estaban unos metros más allá igual de mal heridas y durmientes. Kagome era la siguiente, lo sabía y no podía hacer nada, estaba desesperado.

 _Debo hacer algo o perderé lo que más amo…_ pensó con temor, su corazón se agitó asustado, pero nada ocurría, seguía sin poder tener el control de su cuerpo. No se perdonaría si le ocurría algo a quien más felicidad había traído a su vida. InuYasha vio como Kagome estaba preparada para lanzar una nueva flecha, su estomago se apretó.

\- ¡HUYE! -Le gritó con todas sus energías, pero eso no tenía sentido para Kagome, aún si corría el Youkai la alcanzaría, solo quedaba luchar.

Kagome lanzó su flecha concentrado su poder espiritual para que su ataque fuera efectivo, no advirtió que Nekogu había desenvainado su espada por primera vez cortando la flecha por la mitad. Ahora era muy tarde, la tenía agarrada del cuello haciendo fluir su poder espiritual hacia él.

-Oh si… esto es lo que me faltaba recuperar-Sonrió viendo como la vida en los ojos de la joven comenzaba a extinguirse.

\- ¡No! -Shippo lanzó su ilusión de trompo, el demonio se dio vuelta, movió su mano libre y de esta salió una bola de energía que lastimó al pequeño cayendo lejos, una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla-Lo siento, Kagome-Murmuró antes de perder la conciencia.

-Shi…-Kagome no logró pronunciar su nombre, por más que luchaba ya no tenía energías, sus pulmones ardían, su vista se nublaba, lo que más le preocupaba era que InuYasha estaba viendo tal escena, podía sentir su frustración y dolor. No había nada más que ella pudiera hacer…

¿Iba a morir así?...

Se maldijo por haberse enojado días atrás, si jamás hubiera llegado a ese lugar y abierto el sello, probablemente Naraku seguiría siendo el único enemigo a cuál eliminar. Pero no podía retroceder el tiempo, ahora ella estaba muriendo y fallando a la promesa de permanecer junto a InuYasha, ni siquiera había podido responderle a su proposición...

Todo se volvió negro.

 _Perdóname…_

\- ¡Kagome, KAGOME! - InuYasha podía oler como la vida de la joven era arrebatada, la rabia y desesperación lo llenaron todo, perdió la cordura cuando vio como Nekogu sonreía y le decía " _Ya está muerta"_ tirándola al suelo, cayendo como un pétalo de cerezo. Todo se puso rojo para él en ese instante, sabía que estaba emergiendo su yo demoníaco y no le importó, si esa era la forma de poder derrotarlo lo haría. La esperanza en su corazón seguía de que Kagome podría estar viva, sin embargo, ya no podía escuchar su corazón latiendo ni su respiración.

RABIA.

DOLOR.

ODIO.

Solo en eso podía pensar, su lado demoníaco fue lo suficientemente fuerte para zafarse del hechizo finalmente, saltando rápidamente hacia Nekogu, ni este pudo predecir su rápido movimiento. Por suerte, Kagome había logrado romper su barrera, por lo que logró darle un certero golpe en su estómago.

InuYasha se inclinó sobre el cuerpo inerte de Kagome, aún en ese estado sus sentimientos por ella permanecían en su corazón, una punzada fuerte de dolor lo atravesó cuando la tomó entre sus brazos comprobando lo que no quería aceptar. Ella se había ido… Kagome estaba muerta.

La sangre de Youkai fluyendo por sus venas se acrecentó aún más, ese dolor se transformó en el más poderoso motor de sed de venganza y en su mente ahora solo estaba el matar, matar a quien le había arrebatado lo más importante de su vida y que no había podido proteger.

-Juro que te mataré, destrozaré tu carne una y otra vez-Dijo por primera vez con su lúgubre y ronca voz. Nekogu se levantó del suelo retomando su compostura.

-Esa es mi línea, hijo de Taisho…

\- ¡Ahh! -Un chillido los hizo girarse a ambos. Una pequeña niña montada en un monstruo de dos cabezas estaba observándolos, cubriéndose su boca asustada.

-Amo Sesshomaru creo que hemos llegado en un momento crítico-Le murmuró Jaken al contemplar la escena.

-Retrocede con Rin inmediatamente-Le ordenó Sesshomaru al advertir la tragedia que acababa de ocurrir, _sería exponerla al mismo destino que a la mujer de InuYasha_ , pensó. Por alguna razón se sintió perturbado, aunque su rostro siguió permaneciendo igual de frío como siempre.

-Se…sshomaru-Logró reconocerlo aún en ese estado InuYasha, dejo con cuidado el cuerpo sin vida de Kagome. Estaba listo para destrozar al demonio hechicero y nadie se interpondría en su camino.

-Este es mi día de suerte, los dos hijos de Inu No Taisho han venido a morir en mis manos.

 **Continuará…**

 **Lo siento, creo que es la tercera vez que mato a Kagome en un fics, pero juro que el dolor será bien RECOMPENSADO.**

 **Recuerda dejar un REVIEWS.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	8. Dignidad

**Aclaraciones** : Los personajes de InuYasha _no me pertenecen_ , son de la maravillosa mente de _Rumiko Takahashi._

" _¿Qué sentido tiene el vivir en un mundo si no estás?"_

 **Eternas noches de luna nueva**

 **Capítulo 8: Dignidad**

Un fuerte golpe se escuchó en el silencioso lugar, luego, algo parecido a un cuerpo salía disparado estrellándose contra unas rocas cercanas al lago sagrado, su quejido no se hizo esperar, probablemente se hubiese lamentado más si no fuese porque fue agarrado del pie y vuelto a ser lanzado esta vez con el objetivo de caer dentro del lago, sin embargo, logró flotar antes de ser purificado.

-Mierda-Se quejó Nekogu elevándose a una altura considerable para poder reponerse del golpe que le había dado InuYasha. Sin duda, ya no era el mismo hanyou, sus movimientos se habían vuelto más rápidos y sus hechizos no le hacían efecto, su olfato detectaba a un demonio completo frente a él, ahora comenzaba a comprender que era más un estado de locura, el haber asesinado a la joven lo había transformado. Lamentó por unos segundos esa decisión, llevaba un tiempo considerable intentando acabarlo y no podía lograrlo. Además, el hijo mayor de Inu no Taisho extrañamente solo estaba desde su lugar observando.

 _¿Por qué no me ataca? ¿Es que está esperando que este los suficientemente debilitado?,_ pensó desconcertado. Sus ideas se esfumaron cuando una gigante roca le fue lanzada, logrando esquivarla por milímetros. InuYasha desde el suelo gruñía y se estaba preparando para agarrar otra roca.

Matar.

Matar.

Matar.

Matar.

 _Kagome…_

La rabia lo llenaba todo, el dolor colapsaba su corazón, lanzó la siguiente roca con furia hacia su oponente, Nekogu esta vez la evitó de mejor forma y lanzó con su báculo un ataque de energía directo a InuYasha, pero este saltó y a cambió dirigió sus garras sangrientas hacia él causándole daño.

-Maldición, si no hago algo pronto, este hanyou…-No comprendía como teniendo su báculo que lo hacía aún más fuerte no era capaz de lastimarlo, entonces por primera vez lo notó. InuYasha si estaba herido, sus ataques a lo largo de la pelea si habían acertado pero no se inmutaba por ello y peleaba como si no estuviese dañado-Va a pelear hasta matarme, y no le importa morir después de eso-Murmuró para sí sintiéndose extrañamente nervioso.

-Amo Sesshomaru-Rin lo llamó para que se acercara a ella, había caminado hacia el cuerpo de Kagome, esa joven las veces que la había visto siempre había sido amable con ella, se sentía triste de que tuviese ese final.

Sesshomaru se acercó manteniendo sus ojos fijos en Nekogu, evaluando la situación aún. Sentía que había llegado a una batalla que ahora ya no le correspondía, no desde que ese monstruo había matado a la mujer de InuYasha, pensaba que solo a él le correspondía vengarla, códigos de orgullos de perro demonio.

-Amo Sesshomaru ella no merecía morir-Dijo Rin, inclinándose al cuerpo de Kagome y posando su pequeña mano en su mejilla.

Sesshomaru la contempló largos segundos debatiéndose en que debería hacer, la mujer y el dolor de InuYasha poco le importaban ciertamente. Solo había sido atraído al lugar por la energía maligna que había percibido y la espada de su padre que lo había guiado.

-No es nuestro asunto Rin-Espetó Jaken cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Vas a ayudarlo?-Una tercera y cansada voz se escuchó tras ellos, Sesshomaru volteó con sus fríos ojos encontrando unos azules, sobre su espalda ese hombre cargaba a la cazadora de monstruos con la pequeña Kirara, en una mano llevaba de la cola al pequeño zorro demonio, cuando estuvo cerca de ellos se dejó caer de rodillas exhausto, poniendo con cuidado a Sango y los demás en el suelo.

-Asique están vivos-Soltó Sesshomaru de forma aburrida.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?-Exclamó Rin inesperadamente acercándose al monje- Puedo ir a buscar agua para limpiar las heridas-Sesshomaru evaluó el interés y la preocupación de la pequeña que cuidaba por esos otros humanos en silencio.

-Gracias… debe haber un bolso amarillo que siempre cargaba la señorita Kagome cerca de aquí-Contestó Miroku con el corazón apretado, si bien, sabía que Sango estaba viva no parecía que fuese a reaccionar prontamente-Señorita Kagome…-Miroku avanzó hacia el cuerpo de la joven, aún se encontraba desorientado, había reaccionado recientemente, visto a InuYasha convertido en demonio peleando, lo primero que hizo fue ir donde Sango, y luego tomo a los demás. Ahora que estaba frente a Kagome podía comprender porque InuYasha estaba transformado-Esto no puede ser…-Susurró con un nudo en la garganta.

-La vida de los humanos es así de frágil, no sé por qué se sorprenden tanto-Sesshomaru comentó tranquilamente, mientras se fijaba en observar como ahora estaba InuYasha demonio sobre Nekogu dándole combos y atacando con sus garras-Creo que esto acabará pronto, que desperdicio de tiempo.

-No llegaste aquí solo para mirar Sesshomaru, ¿Por qué viniste?-Preguntó Miroku, quien recibió con una sonrisa la mochila que Rin cargaba, no esperaba una respuesta de él, asique se sorprendió cuando lo escuchó hablar.

-Tenseiga me guio, después de todo, este es un enemigo de mi padre, como hijo mayor debo hacerme cargo de este tipo de cosas, pero…

-Pero este demonio mató a la señorita Kagome… y ahora InuYasha es el único indicado para vengarse ¿o me equivoco?.

-Exacto, no me entrometeré en esto, vámonos Rin.

-No… no quiero, ella siempre fue amable conmigo, amo Sesshomaru-Implícitamente en esa mirada y tono de voz la muchachita esperaba que el gran youkai pudiera hacer algo, en el fondo ella sabía que no era tan rudo, malo y frío como aparentaba ser.

Sesshomaru la miró sin decir nada y no se movió de su lugar.

Otro fuerte estruendo se escuchó, Miroku pudo ver como un brazo de Nekogu volaba por los aires y él caía al suelo con un grito.

InuYasha respiraba agitado, su cuerpo estaba ensangrentado tanto por la de él como la del demonio gato. El viento sopló y con ello el aroma de Kagome llegó a sus sentidos, notando que Nekogu no se movería en un buen rato, decidió ir hacia ella.

-¿InuYasha?-Miroku lo miró dudoso cuando estaba frente a él y al cuerpo de Kagome, temía que en cualquier segundo los fuese a matar a todos sin discriminar.

-Estoy aquí-Dijo con su voz pastosa.

-No lo has matado aún-Sesshomaru internamente se encontró desconcertado, si se había convertido en un loco demonio hambriento de sangre, ¿Por qué se había detenido antes de acabarlo?, hasta que entendió que de alguna forma el hanyou había logrado dominar ese lado y lo había dejado salir a voluntad.

-Sesshomaru, tengo un favor que pedirte, por eso me detuve de terminarlo… esto es más importante.

-Jah, ni creas que el amo te hará algún favor-Refunfuñó Jaken escondido detrás de la pierna del youkai.

-Silencio, Jaken.

-Por favor, Sesshomaru, revive a Kagome, eres el único que puede hacerlo-Pidió con los puños apretados, enterrando sus garras en su propia piel.

-No es mi asuntó.

InuYasha tragó duro, sabía que lo que haría sería dejar su dignidad aún lado pero por Kagome no le importaba. Se arrodilló y apoyó sus palmas en el suelo inclinando la cabeza.

-¡REVIVE A KAGOME, POR FAVOR!-Imploró temblando de desesperación.

Sesshomaru iba a dar la misma respuesta cuando Tenseiga comenzó a palpitar.

-Por favor, amo Sesshomaru ayude a la señorita Kagome-Intervino Rin colocándose al lado de InuYasha e imitando su pose.

-Rin…

La espada latía con mayor intensidad, cuando llevó sus ojos a Kagome pudo ver a los mensajeros del otro mundo encadenándola para llevarse su alma, _¿Para esto me trajiste Tenseiga?..._

Caminó los pasos que la separaban del cuerpo juvenil, InuYasha había levantado su cabeza al escucharlo mover, lo vio desenfundar su espada y agitarla sobre el cuerpo de Kagome, se levantó y corrió hacia ella, pero no parecía reaccionar, su corazón latía agitado y asustado. La tomó entre sus brazos para apartarla de ese lugar, no quería que despertara donde el demonio la había asesinado.

Se sentía raro, como si el alma hubiese sido jalada lejos y ahora regresaba rápidamente, estrellándose contra la carne y huesos, ahora podía sentir el suave viento sobre su piel, su corazón palpitando, sus pulmones llenándose de aire, lentamente abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vió fue al rostro de InuYasha transformado en demonio, se impresionó soltando un chillido enderezándose bruscamente.

-Soy yo…-Le dijo InuYasha tomándola de los hombros, sintiendo como su corazón al fin se calmaba de tanto dolor, ella apreció como las marcas moradas de su cara desaparecían y sus ojos dorados volvían. Se enderezó y le dio la espalda dirigiéndose a Sesshomaru. Ella no recordaba haberlo visto antes ahí…¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba inconsciente?. –Gracias, Sesshomaru…

Kagome abrió los ojos aún más, ¿De qué se había perdido?...

-No lo hice por ti, era lo que quería la espada-Aclaró Sesshomaru inmediatamente.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Al fin preguntó Kagome, intentó levantarse pero aún se sentía débil, InuYasha se apresuró a inclinarse a su lado, y sin importarle nada la tomó de una mano y jaló hacia su cuerpo abrazándola fuertemente, como si su vida y cordura dependieran de ello. En cierto modo, así era para él-InuYasha…

-Creí que te había perdido, Kagome…y lo hice, pero estas aquí otra vez…-Él se separó un poco para mirarla a los ojos-No permitiré que vuelva a suceder, lo juro…-Acarició su mejilla con extrema suavidad, Kagome sintió su rostro arder, se esforzó por recordar que había ocurrido y entonces llegó la imagen de Nekogu sobre ella quitándole su energía-Había muerto…-Susurró algo choqueada-Yo morí…

-El Amo Sesshomaru te trajo de nuevo-Rin aclaró con una amplia sonrisa, Kagome pestañeó varias veces antes de poder decir algo.

-Gracias Sesshomaru.

-Ya reaccionó y está por atacar-Dijo él sin inmutarse, Nekogu estaba de pie, sin un brazo y con el báculo en su otra mano juntando energía.

-Maldición-InuYasha tomó en brazos a Kagome colocándola al lado de una Sango que empezaba a despertar-Miroku atrás de mí, usaré mi espada como escudo, ya no tenemos tiempo de correr.

-En ese caso también usaré mi pergaminos combinados-Dijo utilizándolos para hacer un campo de fuerza mientras decía un rezo.

-¿No nos vamos a esconder también?-Preguntó Jaken inquieto al ver la gran bola de energía que estaba a punto de ser enviada directo a ellos.

-Por quién me tomas, eso no es nada para mí, metete ahí con Rin si quieres-Realmente el pequeño demonio no esperó a que terminara su frase porque corrió a refugiarse con la niña. Sesshomaru se puso delante de InuYasha y el grupo dispuesto a recibir el ataque.

-MUERANSE DE UNA VEZ MALDITOS PERROS-Rugió Nekogu lanzando su gran fuente de energía, la cual a medida que avanzaba quemaba a su alrededor.

-El amo Sesshomaru nos protegerá a todos-Dijo muy tranquila Rin.

InuYasha se sentía levemente molesto de que se hubiese puesto frente a él, pero había salvado a Kagome, asique esta vez dejaría que estuviese dándole la espalda.

Inesperadamente el medio hermano se transformó en su real forma, un demonio perro gigante, el cual corrió directo hacia la energía y contra ataco lanzando un poder de su hocico, una gran explosión iluminó todo.

-Necesito mi arco-Exclamó Kagome.

-¿Quieres luchar?-Preguntó alterado InuYasha, no quería exponerla más a situaciones así.

-Claro que sí, no sé dónde diablos se metió Myoga, pero él lo dijo, la única forma de derrotar a Nekogu, un tipo de demonio hechicero es mezclando la fuerza bruta con mis poderes espirituales.

InuYasha la contempló por largos segundos, ella siempre era así, fuerte, valiente y con un corazón lleno de bondad. No iba a poder detenerla, ni mantenerla segura en su casa, porque Kagome elegiría seguir a su lado peleando. Suspiró, no iba a permitir que volviesen a arrebatar su vida, la iba a proteger a toda costa.

-Bien, vayamos por tu arco-Aceptó, subiéndola sobre su espalda, con sigilo se acercó a la batalla que tenían el demonio gato con Sesshomaru, quienes se lanzaban continuamente ataques de energía.

Kagome divisó su arco y flechas cercanas a donde lo había soltado luego de ser atacada por Nekogu.

-Es una suerte que él haya aparecido-Le dijo Kagome cuando sus pies tocaban el suelo para tomar su arco y flechas abandonadas.

-Si…o si no tú…perdón Kagome, no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerte-Kagome volteó a verlo sorprendida.

-No fue tu culpa, nunca lo será.

-¡Lo es, es mi deber protegerte y en cambio de eso yo…!-Sus palabras murieron cuando los cálidos labios de Kagome se posaron sobre los suyos en un inocente rose.

-Estoy aquí y estoy viva, no me iré…-Le dijo separándose unos centímetros.

-No te dejaré ir de mi lado jamás-Respondió el hanyou con determinación.

 **Continuará…**

 **Gracias por los reviews y por la paciencia en mi actualización.**

 **¡Nos estamos acercando al final de la historia!**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	9. Capturada

**Aclaraciones** : Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son toditos de Rumiko Takahashi.

" _Una suave sonrisa tuya basta para sanar mi corazón"_

 **Eternas noches de luna nueva**

 **Capítulo 9: Capturada**

Abrió los ojos con pesar, se sentía aturdida y levemente mareada, lo primero que vio fue el cielo con nubes moviéndose lentamente, se llevó la mano a la frente y frotó ligeramente, le dolía el cuerpo completo pero podía soportarlo. Se incorporó suavemente, notó por primera vez que Kirara estaba a su lado mirándola atentamente.

-¿Estas bien, Kirara?-La gata monstruo maulló en respuesta restregando su cabeza con el antebrazo de la cazadora.

-¡Sango!-La llamó desde atrás, ella se volteó inmediatamente, lo vio acercarse con su boomerang en mano con dificultad, por lo que se apresuró a tomarlo.

-Excelencia…gracias-Dijo cuándo se colocaba su arma en su espalda.

-Me alegra que hayas despertado, ¿Te sientes bien?-Ella asintió en respuesta ruborizándose inesperadamente, esos ojos azules hacían agitar su corazón.

-Han pasado varios sucesos inesperados, pero en resumen llegó Sesshomaru y se encuentra peleando con Nekogu, la señorita Kagome e InuYasha están intentando aproximarse, pero es difícil con los ataques de energía que ambos lanzan-Miroku sentía un profundo alivio en su pecho ahora que podía ver sus caobas y dulces ojos.

-En ese caso con mi boomerang ocasionaré una distracción para que nuestros amigos tengan oportunidad de actuar-Respondió Sango comenzando a caminar hacia el campo de batalla.

-Espera Sango-Miroku la detuvo tomando su brazo, ella lo miró algo confundida.

-No te detendré en pelear pero… ten cuidado-Miroku acarició su cabeza rápidamente con una cálida sonrisa que hizo sentir avergonzada a la taijiya.

-No moriré sin casarme con usted, Excelencia-Le contestó, el joven no pudo responder porque no esperaba esas palabras tan sincera, cuando intentó decir algo, ella ya se encontraba sobre Kirara transformada hacia la batalla. Sin embargo, vio cómo se devolvían, Sango le extendió la mano y él la tomó subiendo en la gata monstruo.

-Sango, cada día estoy más impaciente por derrotar a Naraku y cumplir nuestra promesa-Confesó a la espalda de la muchacha, su cabello a veces chocaba contra su mejilla y le hacía cosquillas, su mano libre la llevó a su cadera y la acarició.

-Todo iba bien…-Ella murmuró mientras le propinaba un codazo a su costilla para que retirara la mano que se iba dirigiendo a su pecho. Miroku sonrió traviesamente.

-Con mi agujero negro apoyaré para desviar al menos una de las energías.

-Bien.

Kagome observaba sobre la espalda de InuYasha si lograba encontrar una apertura para poder lanzar su flecha, pero era imposible, Sesshomaru no dejaba de moverse y mandar bolas de energía a Nekogu, y este respondía de la misma forma. Por más que le había gritado al medio hermano de InuYasha que se detuviera para que ellos pudieran terminarlo, él no hacía caso. Claramente tenía su orgullo y no iba a obedecer a humanos aunque en el último tiempo su corazón fuese ligeramente más condescendiente.

-Ese maldito Sesshomaru, se está llevando todo el show-Gruñó InuYasha apretando el mango de su espada.

-Está molesto seguramente porque intentó atacar a Rin…-Concedió Kagome intentando que InuYasha no fuera a decir una estupidez que pudiera generar conflicto con el otro peli plateado-Además… me revivió…-Agregó Kagome, aun pareciéndole increíble haber muerto, no recordaba nada, todo se había ido a negro una vez Nekogu la había aniquilado. Sintió a InuYasha temblar ligeramente bajo ella al mencionar aquello.

-Cuando todo termine… debemos hablar seriamente-Le informó con un tono de voz tan profundo que solo pudo murmurar un "si" asintiendo, su corazón se sintió inquieto.

Una de las energías iba directo hacia ellos, desplazándose InuYasha hacía el costado para esquivarlo, vio como el monte detrás de ellos se pulverizaba al instante.

-Esto ya fue demasiado…

-¡OYE SESSHOMARU, DANOS UNA APERTURA!-Gritó saltando hacia él, el perro demonio lo miró desde la altura brevemente, notando que Rin se aproximaba desde atrás.

-¡Hiraikotsu!-Sango envió su boomerang directo al báculo que controlaba Nekogu, si lograba darle quedaría desprotegido para que los demás lo derrotaran. El boomerang dio con su objetivo pero rebotó al instante directo hacia ellos-No otra vez…-Gritó, Kirara se movió solo siendo golpeada su cola. Lo habían esquivado.

-Eso estuvo cerca, hay que lograr arrebatarle ese báculo.

-Si la Señorita Kagome le da con su flecha perderá su poder Nekogu-Dijo Myoga desde su hombro.

-Pero no hemos logrado que baje la guardia-Respondió frustrada Sango, observando como nuevamente el demonio se preparaba para atacar-¿Dónde está Sesshomaru?

-Con Rin-Miroku divisó el momento en que se transformaba en su apariencia "humana" y se acercaba a la niña ubicándose delante de ella.

La pequeña se sintió preocupada por su severa mirada, sabía que la reprendería por haberse acercado donde peleaban, pero no quería quedarse atrás solo mirando, había agarrado piedras que llevaba apretadas en sus manos.

-¡Jaken!-Gruñó, el demonio se asomó detrás de un arbusto con temor.

-Amo bonito, ella se alejó sin que yo…-Un golpe en su cabeza fue propinado, suficiente para que comprendiera que estaba bastante enojado por su descuido.

-Lo siento Señor Jaken-Murmuró Rin apenada sintiéndose culpable de que lo castigaran por su imprudencia.

-Esto está por terminar, vámonos-Dijo inesperadamente.

-¿Cómo, no lo matará?...

Sesshomaru no respondió y comenzó a avanzar, la espada había dejado de palpitar hace segundos, comprendiendo que finalmente su misión en el lugar ya había sido cumplida prefirió dejar de perder tiempo allí, después de todo no era su asunto. Además, Rin no se quedaría tranquila solo mirando, últimamente tenía más confianza y la observaba ansiosa de ayudar y participar. Estaba creciendo…

-¿Se marcha?-Kagome miró como empezaban a alejarse totalmente sorprendida-Pero si hace poco no dejaba de…

-No te distraigas-InuYasha lanzó su técnica viento cortante cuando Nekogu arremetía nuevamente con la energía de su báculo-Mierda, si Sesshomaru se está yendo es porque ya no esta tan fuerte como antes y perdió interés-Gruñó molestó.

-Yo creo que no quiere exponer más a Rin…-Susurró Kagome pensativa.

-Como sea, estoy harto de este idiota, ¡Bakuryuha!-Agitó su espada para que su poder demoniaco se mezclara con el enemigo y los torbellinos lo atacaran, Nekogu resistió el ataque con esfuerzo cantando un conjuro logrando devolver el ataque -¡Mierda!

-¡Amo, cómo hace eso!-Myoga reclamaba desde su hombro asustado, Kagome no sabía en qué momento llegó ahí porque no era el lugar más seguro considerando que el ataque de InuYasha venía persiguiéndolos.

-Detente-Le exclamó Kagome, obedeciendo el hanyou inmediatamente, ella apuntó su flecha directo hacia el torbellino purificándolo. Un largo silencio se extendió en ese momento.

-Señorita Kagome debe lanzar su flecha directo al báculo, Sango dijo que hará una apertura-Le informó Myoga rápidamente-Ahora me voy, adiós-Envolvió su pequeño saco sobre su pecho pero InuYasha lo alcanzó.

-Maldita pulga, te quedas con nosotros hasta el final, cobarde…-El pequeño demonio comenzó a sollozar entre sus dedos, odiaba arriesgar su vida, el solo era un informante, no tenía por qué pelear, pero siempre terminaba en problemas cuando visitaba a su amo.

-¡Déjenme a mí!-Escucharon a Sango desde lo alto, quien avanzaba a velocidad hacia Nekogu nuevamente.

-Otra vez quieres ser golpeada-Fanfarroneó el youkai, viendo cómo se dirigía directo hacia él.

-¡Agujero negro!-Escuchó hacia su derecha comenzando a sentir un frío aire que lo intentaba arrastrar.

-Qué demonios-Observó que el monje tenía extendida su mano hacía él de la cual salían fuertes ráfagas que intentaban absorberlo-Maldita sea, te mata…

-¡Hiraikotsu!-Miroku cerró su mano en un puño con el rosario, para que el boomerang lograra su objetivo, se dirigió a gran velocidad el arma tomando desprevenido al demonio con la distracción del monje, golpeando su mano la cual soltó el báculo que fue expulsado metros lejos del demonio-¡AHORA!-Gritó a sus amigos.

-No lo permitiré-Rugió Nekogu desesperado intentando moverse hacia su báculo.

-¡Kaze no Kizu!-InuYasha atacó aproximándose al enemigo con Kagome en su espalda lista para lanzar su flecha, la cual expulsó llegando directo al báculo antes que el demonio pudiera tomarla siendo atacado por el viento cortante. Al contacto con la flecha el báculo se partió por la mitad y el poder robado de Kagome regresó a ella-¿Estas bien?-Preguntó preocupado InuYasha colocándola en el suelo con cuidado.

-Si, al fin siento toda mi energía nuevamente-Le sonrió amablemente, él le respondió la sonrisa aliviado.

-Aún no muero…-Intentaba incorporarse del suelo el gato demonio, encontrándose agonizando. Un fuerte ruido alertó a todos, desde el lago una figura blanca emergió.

-Es la deidad-Murmuró Kagome acercándose a ella, InuYasha la siguió con desconfianza.

La deidad la miró brevemente para luego mover sus manos haciendo levitar el báculo partido y acercándolo hacia ella-Esto regresa conmigo junto con tu alma, Nekogu-Anunció la figura divina.

-No volveré…no ahí otra vez-Balbuceó el demonio infructuosamente, la deidad rezaba un conjuro que unió el báculo, al mismo tiempo la figura de Nekogu se comenzaba a volver transparente y arrastraba hacia ella para finalmente quedar nuevamente sellado dentro del objeto, lo último que se escuchó fue un "Me vengaré".

-Deidad, gracias-Dijo Kagome haciéndole una reverencia.

-Ya no volverá nunca más a salir, lo llevaré conmigo a las aguas- La deidad llevó sus ojos al hanyou con apreciación-Vaya… te pareces bastante a tu padre…- Murmuró, por supuesto las orejas particulares de InuYasha captaron eso.

-Qu…-No logró ni siquiera realizar su pregunta, porque la deidad hizo una leve reverencia y se convirtió en agua desapareciendo con el báculo en un pestañeo.

-Al fin terminó-Dijo Shippo saliendo de su lugar seguro detrás de un arbusto.

-Si…-Asintió Kagome contemplando la tranquilidad que ahora inundaba el lugar, después de días con angustia y preocupación, ahora todo estaba calmado y solo se podía escuchar a lo lejos el piar de los pájaros.

-Creo que después de esto, todos merecemos regresar a la aldea de la anciana Kaede y descansar-Expresó Miroku golpeando su hombro para relajarlo con un suspiro.

-Definitivamente-Acordó Sango subiendo en Kirara con el monje y Shippo.

-Oigan, yo aún tengo mucha energía, sigamos nuestra búsqueda por Naraku, debiluchos-Fanfarroneó el hanyou alzando sus puños a sus amigos que comenzaban a alejarse.

-Tú también debes descansar, pasaste días sin dormir, todos…-Concedió Kagome posando la mano en su brazo para tener su atención, InuYasha se volteó a mirarla con un leve rubor en su mejilla, asintió nervioso sintiendo su cuerpo rígido-Han sido…demasiadas emociones-Agregó ella dejando escapar un bostezo que tapó con el dorso de su mano.

-Te llevaré de regreso a casa, necesitas descansar…disculpa-Dijo alzándola entre sus brazos de forma inesperada, ella dejó escapar un pequeño grito de sorpresa, se sentía extraña siendo cargada de esa forma por él, era una posición más íntima que ir en su espalda.

-¿Qué querías hablar conmigo?-Se atrevió a preguntar mientras jugaba con el collar de perlas negras entre sus manos, ese objeto le hacía sentir un placer de pertenencia con el hanyou, era su secreto.

-Aún no es momento-Respondió tranquilamente sin mirarla, concentrado en el camino hacia lo lejos, en el cual comenzaba a aparecer la aldea que era tan familiar.

-Entiendo-ella suspiró y acomodó la mejilla en su pecho disfrutando la sensación de ser llevada de esa manera por él, entonces pudo escuchar el agitado palpitar del corazón de InuYasha, no sabía si era por el viaje corriendo de regreso o ¿podría ser por ella?, finalmente se decidió a disfrutar los pocos minutos que le quedaba de ser acunada de aquella forma, su aroma le encantaba, cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente.

-Debo apestar entre sudor y sangre por la batalla…

-Nada de eso-Se apresuró a decir Kagome, a pesar de aquellos agitados días, su ropa seguía impregnada del masculino aroma a bosque que lo caracterizaba-La que debe apestar soy yo-Sonrió buscando sus ojos, pero él seguía con la vista en frente.

-Tú jamás podrías oler mal…-Kagome apretó entre sus manos una parte del rosario para calmar el golpeteó de su corazón al escuchar esas palabras.

-¿En serio piensas eso?-Susurró nerviosa deseando escucharlo.

-Keh, no me hagas repetirlo dos veces-Respondió fingiendo desinterés, Kagome rolo los ojos. Bueno, él era así, bruto pero sabía que decir para hacerla sentir en el cielo por unos segundos.

Cuando llegaron a la aldea, él la llevó directo al pozo y le señaló que iría a buscarla en tres días y medio, a Kagome le pareció sospechoso que el hanyou por propia voluntad e iniciativa dejara que permaneciera tantos días ahí. Cuando se encontraba relajándose en su bañera recordó que fue eso lo que le gritó mientras estaba con la deidad bajo el agua.

Ella suspiró echando su cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en el borde, muchas cosas habían pasado en esos días desde que había sacado el conjuro de Nekogu, sobre todo sentía de algún modo que su relación con InuYasha había avanzado, él le había dicho aquellas palabras _"Tu futuro está conmigo"…_ y ella no había podido responder apropiadamente, luego había muerto, aún seguía sin creerlo, pero estaba viva ahora, se llevó los dedos a sus labios recordando el inocente beso. Contempló la cerámica de la pared pensando en lo mucho que ya extrañaba al hanyou a pesar de haber pasado solo horas desde que había regresado, quizás que su familia se hubiese ido por unos días aprovechando que eran vacaciones aumentaba la sensación de soledad.

Para cuando terminó de bañarse y vestirse se dirigió a la cocina por agua, aún no sentía hambre, solo sed y ganas de descansar en su cama apropiadamente. Subió a su habitación con lentitud casi arrastrando los pies, cuando abrió la puerta se sobresaltó al ver la figura durmiente sobre su colchón.

-InuYasha…-Murmuró sorprendida llevando la mano a su pecho para calmar su sorpresa, cerró la puerta suavemente y se acercó a él con cuidado de no hacer ruido, contempló su rostro tranquilo y respirar pausado, se encontraba completamente acostado de lado en su cama, con una mano bajo su cabeza y la otra descansando cerca de su estómago-Está dormido…-Sonrió para sí, se sentó suavemente a su lado y se aventuró en acariciar su rostro, pasó delicadamente los dedos por su mejilla corriendo unos mechones que caían, su mano fue jalada bruscamente siendo atraída a su lado, quedando capturada en un abrazo a solo centímetros de su cara…

Kagome jamás pensó que su corazón podría latir tan fuerte…

 **Continuará…**

 **Agradezco la paciencia que han tenido conmigo en esperar que publique el capítulo, gracias por su apoyo con los mensajes, me hace muy feliz leerlos.**

 **El próximo capítulo es el final…**


	10. Familia

**Aclaraciones** : Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son toditos de Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Advertencia** : Este capítulo **contiene lemon** , puedes ruborizarte y detenerte o continuar leyendo, _(a mí no me engañas, sé que continuarás leyendo porque todos gozamos de los lemon, jijiji)_

" _Para siempre…"_

 **Eternas noches de luna nueva**

 **Capítulo 10: Familia**

Habían sido largos días llenos de diversas emociones y tensión, a pesar de haber dicho que él podía seguir perfectamente avanzando tras Naraku, lo cierto era que solo había estado presumiendo. Recargó su espalda en una de las paredes de madera del pozo contemplando el bosque con serenidad dejando escapar un bostezo. Realmente estaba cansado física y mentalmente. Estiró sus brazos para luego cruzar sus manos en bermuda detrás de su nuca.

Hace solo un par de horas había dejado a Kagome ahí con la promesa de volverse a ver en tres días y medio más, sin embargo, ya los sentía como una eternidad. Sin su aroma, sin su suave sonrisa cerca, no podía evitar sentirse solo, sabía que no era así porque ahora tenía amigos… amigos que gracias a la muchacha del futuro había podido hacer.

-Probablemente, realmente seguiría solo si no hubieses llegado a mi ese día-Pensó en voz alta apretando sus puños-Probablemente seguiría atado al árbol…

Un sentimiento de nostalgia le llegó, su pasado siempre había sido un recuerdo frío y tormentoso, los pocos cálidos recuerdos con su madre o Kikyou terminaban asociados a muertes desastrosas.

Muerte…

Kagome había muerto…sino hubiese estado Sesshomaru ahí, estaría lamentándose nuevamente de otra pérdida cruel en su vida por sus descuidos. InuYasha resopló algo incómodo, por primera vez comprendía que dependía de los demás más de lo que le hubiese gustado, incluso ahora dependía de aquel medio hermano con quien siempre se había odiado. De alguna forma, sentía que la joven también influía en que actualmente pudiese tener una relación algo más cordial con él.

Sabía que lidiaría con el sentimiento de culpa por no haber protegido a Kagome debidamente, pero también tenía claro que haría lo que estuviese en sus manos para reparar aquel error, cuidándole cada día de su vida, eso estaba decidido para él. Quería estar con ella, siempre quería estarlo, incluso ahora era un gran esfuerzo para él dejarla partir, aun sabiendo que pronto la volvería a ver.

InuYasha se llevó una de sus manos a su pecho apretando ahí, abrió sus ojos un poco más logrando comprender que ya no podía seguir controlándose, no podía seguir fingiendo y guardando sus sentimientos solo para él, ya no podía esperar el fin de la batalla, aunque tenía confianza en que vencerían… podía haber una pequeñísima posibilidad que no, y no se quería ir a la tumba sin haber logrado expresarle adecuadamente lo que pensaba de ella.

Si bien, durante el viaje habían existido momentos en que lo mencionó guiado por su condición de humano, e incluso ella le había dado aquel casto beso entre el final de la batalla, eso no había sido como él lo imaginaba o pensaba hacer.

Ya no podía seguir teniendo más dudas ni postergando lo inevitable, él quería hacerle saber inmediatamente que la quería como su compañera para siempre.

-Oye InuYasha-El hanyou se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la chillona voz de su pequeño amigo.

-¡Shippo! No me asustes así, idiota-Le propinó un leve golpe en la cabeza, molesto por sentirse casi descubierto en sus pensamientos.

-Tonto perro, no te hice nada para que me golpearás, te aprovechas porque Kagome no puede mandarte al suelo-Chilló sentándose en el borde del pozo cruzándose de brazos.

-Keh…

-Creo que tres días y medios es mucho, ya la extraño-Suspiró el zorrito haciendo puchero-Me parece irreal que haya muerto, por suerte Sesshomaru ayudó, ¿es irónico no crees?, como tantas cosas han cambiado, lo digo porque estoy con ustedes casi desde el comienzo-InuYasha contempló a Shippo unos segundos pensando en qué momento se había vuelto tan reflexivo ese niño. Lo cierto era que tenía razón.

-No permitiré… que ella vuelva a morir…-Murmuró apretando sus puños.

-Por supuesto que no, ninguno de nosotros lo permitirá somos un equipo-Dijo el niño sonriéndole amablemente, aquel pequeño monstruo asustadizo que había llegado a unírseles hace mucho había madurado en su viaje, le palmeó la cabeza en un gracias sin ser dicho-Deberías volver, la anciana Kaede está preparando un delicioso estofado.

-Iré más tarde, tengo cosas que resolver…

Shippo lo observó con cautela, luego se encogió de hombros y se fue de regreso hacia la aldea pensando en que probablemente InuYasha iría por Kagome, asique él tendría mayor porción de comida.

-¿No vendrá InuYasha?-Preguntó Kaede mientras servía el estofado en un plato y se lo entregaba a Sango.

-Se fue a buscar a Kagome-Dijo Shippo engullendo la comida.

-Era obvio-Sango le dio un pedazo de carne a Kirara quien lo recibió alegremente-Creo que al fin se decidió…

-Mi amigo es tan lento como una tortuga, pero hasta la tortuga llega a su destino-Miroku posó su brazo sobre los hombros de Sango, ella se ruborizó, aún no se sentía lista para esas muestras de afecto en público.

-No todos son tan rápidos y mujeriegos como tú, Miroku-Exclamó el niño observándola con cara traviesa.

-No me ayudas mucho con esas palabras Shippo…-Sintió la mirada molesta de la exterminadora sobre él.

-Espero lo mujeriego se le quite, excelencia-Masculló Sango frunciendo las cejas.

-Jamás nunca se le quitará-Intervino el pequeño zorro antes que el monje respondiera.

-Como sea-Prefirió entrometerse Kaede, que había sido testigo de cómo el ambiente comenzaba a volverse cada vez más tenso-Me alegro que estos días a pesar de los problemas hayan sido favorecedores para InuYasha y sus sentimientos, después de todo, él debe avanzar…

-Anciana Kaede, siempre me ha dado la impresión que a pesar de ser la hermana de Kikyou, has apoyado más en sentido amoroso a Kagome-Sango llevó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja mientras pronunciaba las palabras algo dudosa de haberlas dicho.

-Puede ser, mi hermana murió hace mucho y su descanso fue interrumpido, yo solo quería que su alma descansara en paz, después de todo la vida es un ciclo, naces y mueres y así debe ser… su alma al fin ha conseguido la tranquilidad, y ahora…a InuYasha, que está vivo… le corresponde seguir adelante y Kagome es una chica especial…

-¿Lo dices por qué supuestamente es la reencarnación de Kikyou?

-No Shippo, Kagome es más que solo una reencarnación, y creo que a todos nos ha tocado la bondad de su corazón-Respondió la anciana sirviendo el último plato a Miroku quien lo recibió con una leve reverencia.

-Es cierto, Kagome dijo que podía quedarme con ellos después de derrotar a los hermanos relámpagos…

-Y a mí que podíamos buscar los fragmentos juntos…

-Y cuando los traicioné… ella me consoló y me incitó a seguir con ustedes…

Todos sonrieron y comenzaron a recordar momentos de cuando recién se encontraron con InuYasha y Kagome, inesperadamente comenzaron a pasar cada día juntos y ya no parecía solo una amistad, sino más bien, una gran familia unida con el objetivo de derrotar a Naraku, quizás lo único que habría que agradecerle a aquel malévolo hanyou cizañero era que de alguna forma los había reunido.

.

.

.

InuYasha después de mirar el pozo detenidamente por largo tiempo decidió que era momento de saltar, mientras traspasaba de una época a otro sentía el nerviosismo en su piel, su estómago algo revuelto, sus manos transpirando y su corazón palpitando estrepitosamente en su pecho. Cuando sus pies tocaron el fondo del pozo y no pudo ver el cielo en lo alto, sino que solo un techo oscuro su estrés aumentó. Sabía que ella no lo rechazaría, después de todo, ella siempre había permanecido a su lado, incluso cuando lo vio abrazando a Kikyou, ella había regresado para seguir a su lado… aunque él constantemente le había causado daño con sus indecisiones y por no poder dejar atrás los remordimientos del pasado, ella paciente y fingiendo estar bien seguía ahí, ofreciéndole una sonrisa. Recordó cuando había llorado sangre y le preguntó…

" _¿Kagome, cómo puedes ser tan fuerte?"_

" _No soy fuerte idiota, querrás decir, ¿por qué eres tan amable?_ "

Sabía que la había lastimado… pero definitivamente desde ahora solo quería hacerla sonreír, cuidar y proteger, sobre todo proteger apropiadamente. No habrían segundas oportunidades, si ella nuevamente resultaba herida fatalmente no podría revivir por la espada de Sesshomaru, la sola idea le revolvió aún más el estómago. Apretó sus puños sintiéndose ansioso.

Cuando saltó hacia su ventana encontró solo la lámpara del velador encendida, entró examinando el lugar, Kagome estaba en casa, podía sentir su aroma cerca. Saltó por la ventana dirigiéndose directo a donde creía estaba, se asomó por una ventana más pequeña y entonces la vio con la mitad del cuerpo sumergida en el agua, podía ver sus cabellos húmedos escurriendo y parte de su espalda hasta su cintura, el resto era cubierto por el agua. Se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada prontamente sintiéndose un pervertido. Desde hace tiempo que se había vuelto muy consciente de su cuerpo, quizás desde que había comenzado a aceptar que la amaba. Sin poder evitarlo dio un último vistazo a la figura en el agua y tragando duro se apartó dirigiéndose a su habitación, era mejor esperarla ahí.

Se sentó en su cama unos instantes, podía escuchar los sutiles movimientos del agua en la tina desde ahí, suspiró. Dejó caer su cuerpo de lado en la cama y cerró los ojos solo un momento embriagándose con aquel aroma que tanto le encantaba.

Él comenzó a escuchar la lejanía de los bocinazos de las carrozas de acero de la ciudad, lentamente fue consiente de dónde estaba, había un cuerpo cálido entre sus brazos, abrió los ojos abruptamente y pudo ver el rostro de Kagome extremadamente cercano al suyo durmiendo.

Casi sintió que le daba un infarto, iba a apartarse pero su brazo estaba bajo el cuerpo de ella, Kagome tenía las piernas entrecruzadas con las suyas haciéndole más difícil intentar moverse. Resopló confundido.

¿En qué momento había pasado eso?

¿En qué momento ella se acostó a su lado?

¿En qué momento él la abrazo tan íntimamente?

No podía recordarlo.

Suspiró y contempló su rostro, lucía sereno, sus labios se encontraban entreabiertos, se veían húmedos y la urgencia de tocarlos con los suyos le llegó. La mano que tenía libre y descansaba sobre la cintura la retiró cuidadosamente, llevando las yemas de sus dedos a la mejilla de la joven, tocándola sutilmente, su piel era suave y cálida, dibujo con la punta de sus dedos el contorno de su mejilla posando finalmente sus dedos en el mentón, descansó ahí un instante y luego subió a dibujar el contorno de sus carnosos labios.

Su corazón retumbaba en sus oídos frenéticamente, quería besarla. Definitivamente quería probar sus labios otra vez. Kagome le había dado un casto beso entre medio de la batalla, pero esta vez su interior deseaba un beso más profundo. Sin embargo, no hizo ningún movimiento más, no le parecía correcto tomar su boca sin su consentimiento, por lo que decidió dedicarse a contemplarla y vigilar su sueño.

Pudo observar que los parpados de ella comenzaban a moverse y emitió algunos gemidos de pereza, abrió sus ojos lentamente y cuando vio su cara se agrandaron.

-¡InuYasha!-Se sobresaltó la joven un segundo haciendo su rostro hacia atrás, la mirada tan directa del hanyou le había sorprendido. Recordó que se había acercado a él y que la había tomado del brazo capturándola contra su cuerpo, pensó en un comienzo que estaba despierto, pero su respiración siguió siendo calmada y su rostro relajado, él seguía durmiendo, al ver que era imposible salir de ahí y aceptando que realmente no tenía las ganas de hacerlo, lo abrazó y se quedó dormida en el más agradable sueño-¿Cuánto… llevas despierto?-Se atrevió al fin preguntar desviando la mirada de sus ojos ámbar, se sentía demasiado observada por él y eso la hacía poner nerviosa.

-Mmm solo un poco-Contestó con voz ronca, había algo en su tono que a Kagome la hizo sentir extremadamente débil.

-Me alegro que pudieses descansar, después de todo… si estabas cansado-Ella sonrió atreviéndose al fin a volver a mirarlo al rostro, él seguía con sus ojos serenos contemplándola con dedicación.

Kagome no sabía qué hacer, pensó en removerse de su lado pero él no parecía interesado en dejarla ir, después de todo, seguía manteniéndola entre sus brazos. Asique ¿Para qué ella iba a arruinar el momento?.

-¿Pasó algo en el otro lado que decidiste venir?-Consultó recordando que aún no pasaban los tres días y medios.

-No

-Ya veo…-Un largo silenció se apoderó del momento, Kagome quería conocer qué diablos estaba pensando InuYasha, él solo se mantenía en esa actitud quieta mirándola directamente, su corazón estaba agitado y probablemente él ya lo había escuchado. En la tenue luz de la lámpara que alumbraba la habitación, su figura se contemplaba misteriosa y…sensual. Kagome tragó saliva sabiendo que sus mejillas se estaban tiñendo de rojo, sobre todo cuando fue consciente de que tenía sus piernas entrelazadas con las suyas.

-Vine porque quería terminar la conversación que tenemos pendiente…-Finalmente habló interrumpiendo el silencio de la noche. Kagome asintió dándole a entender que tenía toda su atención para escucharlo.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso… de esta forma?-Ella con sus ojos le insinuó en la posición que estaban, lo vio encogerse de hombros.

-No me molesta pero si a ti…

-¡No me molesta!-Agregó apresurada, estar en sus brazos era la sensación más agradable para ella, podía sentir su aroma a bosque, sus brazos fuertes contra su cuerpo, sus piernas, el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, era una deliciosa sensación. Lo vio esbozar una semi sonrisa que la dejó sin aliento por unos segundos.

-Si pienso en cómo nos conocimos, definitivamente no fue de la forma más amable…traté de matarte y me oponía a buscar los fragmentos contigo…a decir verdad, me siento avergonzado de haber intentado dañarte con mis garras, pero sabes…

-No lo hiciste realmente intentando dañarme…-Lo interrumpió-Eres más rápido que yo, de haber querido hacerlo hubieses podido, solo… quería asustarme ¿Cierto?-InuYasha abrió sus ojos de sorpresa, Kagome sintió que las manos que estaban en su espalda la aferraban con una ligera fuerza.

-Cierto…solo quería asustarte…pero no resultó, tú me enfrentaste y no negaré, ya no negaré más que aunque fingí que me irritabas, eso me gustó…-InuYasha sintió su garganta apretada, tragó despacio mientras su cabeza hilaba las palabras que había estado pensando todo este tiempo-Lentamente entre nuestras discusiones tontas y las risas…no me di cuenta… pero comencé a desear que no te fueras y te quedaras a mi lado, y cada vez que regresas aquí… de alguna forma, me siento solo…-Kagome pensó en responderle pero advirtió que él aún tenía más que decir asique guardo silenció observándolo y escuchando con dedicación-…Y sé qué es egoísta de mi parte decir esto, porque tienes una familia aquí… pero yo, no quiero dejar irte más, Kagome… quiero que estés conmigo por el resto de nuestros días siendo mi compañera…y que tal como ahora… al despertar…lo primero que vea sea tu cara y al dormir…también-InuYasha sintió en su espalda un escalofrío, al fin lo había dicho… de pronto sintió su pecho más ligero al finalmente llevar a las palabras lo sentimientos que estaban desbordándose en su interior.

-InuYasha…-Él estaba esperando impacientemente su respuesta, ella le dio una mucho mejor, porque junto sus labios con los suyos acortando la escasa cercanía, él entreabrió sus labios para capturarlo mejor en los suyos sintiendo su dulce sabor, la estrechó más fuerte contra su cuerpo siendo consciente de su pecho subiendo y bajando, así como de sus piernas apretando las suyas. Ella abrió más la boca y él introdujo su lengua acariciando la suya, un tirón en su bajo vientre sintió…El beso había dejado de ser inocente y se tornaba apasionado para ambos, no supo bien en que momento fue que él se colocó sobre ella. Se apartó levemente asustado de estar siendo demasiado osado. Ella abrió sus ojos y le sonrió suavemente-Quiero estar a tu lado para siempre…

Él respondió su sonrisa y tomó su boca como suya, ubicado entre medio de sus piernas la pasión lo desbordaba, ella le había correspondido y respondía a sus besos de forma devota. De pronto se preguntó ¿Cómo había vivido tanto tiempo sin sus caricias?.

La sintió removerse bajo suyo rozando su centro, un gemido se escapó de sus labios que fueron tapados con los de ella, llevó su boca a su cuello desnudo y lamió cumpliendo una de sus fantasías al fin, conocer su sabor en aquella zona que encontraba tan delicada y bonita, la escuchó suspirar, repitió el gesto y ella respondió nuevamente suspirando cómodamente.

InuYasha reconocía que su cuerpo se estaba excitando y su bulto incomodando, realmente deseaba tomarla ahí mismo pero también era consciente de que quedaba la batalla de Naraku, con pesar se separó unos centímetros quedando recostado a su lado.

-¿Hi…hice algo mal?-Preguntó Kagome confundida, sintiéndose de pronto avergonzada por haberse movido de forma sugerente bajo él.

-No-Refutó inmediatamente tomando su rostro entre sus manos, ella lo miró aún sin comprender bien-Kagome, no negaré más mi sentimientos por ti…-Él apretó sus labios intentando buscar las palabras indicadas, se había prometido así mismo que una vez le confesara sus sentimientos no le ocultaría más como se sentía. ¿Qué caso tenía?, sin embargo, le costaba expresarse, siempre había tenido que estar a la defensiva, y ahora asumir todo lo que sentía era también dejar atrás la coraza que por años cuidó-Yo deseo…estar contigo, pero no quisiera…que estuvieses esperando un cachorro mío…sin haber derrotado a Naraku primero…

Los ojos de Kagome se aguaron ante sus dulces palabras, quería protegerla y quería tener una familia con ella, InuYasha a su modo lograba decirle las palabras suficientes para conmover su corazón.

-¡¿Qué… qué hice?!-Preguntó exaltado al ver lágrimas escurrir por sus mejillas. Ella negó con la cabeza y lo besó dulcemente.

-Solo estoy feliz…

-Eres rara…-Él sonrió cuando ella juguetonamente golpeó su hombro en respuesta.

-Quédate estos días aquí… prepararé algo delicioso de cenar y no, no tendrá picante-Se apresuró a decir cuando advirtió su rostro de temor, ella le dio un corto beso y se levantó con pereza sintiendo el frío de la noche por primera vez.

-Genial y ¿ramen también?-Kagome roló los ojos.

-Si, ramen también-Aceptó siendo seguida por él.

Aquella noche charlaron sin parar de anécdotas de sus viajes y de lo que esperaban para el futuro, Kagome le comentó que quería una cabaña en el bosque cercana al río en el que se bañó por primera vez cuando llegó a la época feudal, él aceptó señalando que era un buen lugar, sobre todo porque le agradaba que estuviera apartado de la aldea, y así continuaron toda la madrugada intercambiando las ideas que tenían para la familia que formarían…o quizás desde hace mucho y sin darse cuenta, ya eran una familia.

.

.

.

El arcoíris se asomaba después de las intensas lluvias que habían perdurado durante gran parte de la semana, sus colores hicieron que cada aldeano se detuviera un instante a contemplarlo, algunos rezaban agradeciendo a los dioses por aquel bello espectáculo.

Ella por su parte salió apresurada de la cabaña persiguiéndolo cuando se arrancó de sus brazos al no querer tomar su medicina, lo vio detenerse frente al río, girándose con asombro.

-¿Qué es mamá?-Apuntó al cielo con rostro sorprendido, ella llegó a su lado y lo tomó en brazos mirando los bellos colores que se habían asomado tras desaparecer las nubes.

-Un arcoíris…-

-Arco…-Kagome aprovechó la oportunidad y metió en su boca la hierba medicinal, él hizo cara de asco pero la tragó.

-Arcoíris-Le repitió, él pequeño niño de orejas perrunas intentaba pronunciarlo sin éxito, ella sonrió y besó su mejilla dejándolo en el suelo, él al ver que el arcoíris se reflejaba en el río, introdujo sus pies generando ondas de colores sobre el agua.

-¡Que bonito!-Grito alegremente.

-Kagome…estoy en casa-Ella se volteó encontrándose con aquellos ojos color miel que la dejaban sin aliento.

-Bienvenido a casa-Le sonrió tomando su mano, se alegraba que hubiese regresado de su viaje, hace días se había ido donde Totosai para reforzar su espada, era primera vez en seis años que estaban tantos días separados y la espera se les había hecho eterna a ambos.

-¡Papá regreso!-Chilló el niño entusiasmado corriendo a su lado, InuYasha lo tomó desde los pies y dio vueltas, el pequeño gritó feliz en ese juego que siempre hacían ambos. Kagome sonrió sintiendo su pecho cálido, finalmente estaban juntos otra vez, precisamente en el día en que ella hace seis años había regresado-Toma Yuki-Le entregó una pelota de papel que había comprado de camino a casa-Tuve una cuando niño, seguro te gustará.

-¡Si, iré a jugar con las gemelas!-Anunció el pequeño de cuatro años dispuesto a correr hacia la aldea.

-Me alegra que nuestro hijo tenga la libertad de ir a la aldea sin temores, allá todos los tratan bien y el bosque es seguro-Dijo Kagome, viendo cómo desaparecía de su vista, iba a voltear a ver a InuYasha, pero a cambio de eso unas flores de un azul profundo quedaron frente a su rostro-¿Eh?-Ella estiró su cuello hacia un lado para preguntarle, lo vio con las mejillas algo sonrojadas sonriendo tímidamente.

-Han pasado seis años desde que regresaste…-Él vio como ella tomaba las flores silvestres que torpemente había cortado y anudado con un delgado hilo. Aún le costaba expresar sus sentimientos y se sentía nervioso cuando lo hacía. Sin embargo, mientras viajaba de regreso vio aquellas flores, pensó que quizás podrían gustarle a Kagome y las cortó apresuradamente guardándolas en su traje.

-Gracias, InuYasha-Ella se puso en puntitas y besó dulcemente, siendo correspondida de la misma forma.

Se sentaron en el borde del río a admirar los últimos tonos que se apreciaban del arcoíris antes que se desvanecieran, ella recostó su cabeza en su hombro sintiéndose en calma.

-Sabes…-Comenzó InuYasha, ella lo miró viéndolo con un rostro pensativo, curiosa lo contempló-Creo que deberíamos tener otro cachorro-Finalmente dijo algo nervioso. Ella soltó una leve risita traviesa y acarició su mejilla.

-Bueno, aprovechemos que el niño se fue a jugar-Sonrió tomándolo de la mano para dirigirse a la cabaña, él la jaló contra sí y la tomó en brazos apresurando sus pasos, Kagome rio ante su gesto y besó su cuello juguetonamente.

Mientras entraban al hogar InuYasha besaba a Kagome suavemente, a tientas llegó al futón depositándola con suma delicadeza, se separó para retirar la parte superior de su traje, la escuchó reír suavemente.

-Parece que alguien tiene prisa…-Dijo Kagome imitándolo y desanudando su obi.

-Yuki puede regresar pronto…

Ser padres había cambiado el ritmo de vida que habían tenido, antes de su llegada pasaban largas horas en la cabaña acariciándose, durmiendo, o simplemente acurrucados a la orilla del río contemplando el cielo mientras charlaban de alguna trivialidad, pero desde su nacimiento la vida se había vuelto más agitada, un cachorro hanyou tenía gran energía, más aun uno que crecía en un entorno en el cual se sentía seguro como Yuki, todo le producía interés y revoloteaba diariamente de un lado a otro teniendo que ambos estar atentos a sus travesuras.

InuYasha podía detectar su aroma en la aldea, asique aun había tiempo para hacerle el amor a Kagome. Se acomodó entre sus piernas y besó sus labios mordisqueando el inferior, ella abrió su boca y sacó su lengua juguetonamente lamiendo los suyos, él la atrapó y succionó para luego besarlos de forma devota. Kagome abrazó su amplia espalda pegándolo más a su cuerpo, sintiendo el bulto creciente rozando contra su centro.

InuYasha corrió el borde su ropa quedando expuesto parte de su cuello, clavícula y seno, se mordió el labio dándole una maliciosa mirada, ella lo encontró increíblemente sensual, a pesar del tiempo, cada detalle de él seguía encontrándolo igual de cautivante que el primer día.

Él hizo un camino de besos desde el cuello a la clavícula y luego lamió suavemente, Kagome suspiró arqueándose hacia él, InuYasha abrió esta vez rudamente la ropa exponiendo completamente su pecho, bajando directamente a chupar un pezón que luego mordió con su colmillo. La joven dio un gritito ahogado ante la sensación que hizo aumentar su humedad.

-Me gusta escucharte gritar por mi…-Le dijo viéndola directo a los ojos volviendo a tomar su pecho succionándolo con intensidad, Kagome llevó su cabeza hacia atrás suspirando y gimiendo, alzando su pelvis para rozarla con el bulto duro que sentía sobre la tela.

Él descendió por su vientre besando y lamiendo la piel expuesta hasta llegar a su ropa interior, la cual rasgó con sus garras, Kagome pensó en reclamarle pero dejo de importarle cuando el besó su clítoris.

-Ah, InuYasha…si…justo ahí-Logró articular, desde que ella le había enseñado que ese era el centro de placer de las mujeres, él se había vuelto un total experto con su lengua haciéndola llegar al cielo con sus movimientos. El hanyou besó y lamió sus labios para luego concentrarse en chupar aquel botón que hacía a Kagome gritar.

Ella enterró sus uñas en la espalda de él, abrió los ojos y se arqueó hacia adelante encontrándose con la mirada de satisfacción del hanyou mientras seguía moviendo su lengua sobre su centro. Sublime.

Kagome se dejó caer gritando cuando lo sintió introducir un dedo en su cavidad sin dejar de lamerla. Era demasiado bueno, su cuerpo temblaba, sintió la otra mano de él avanzar tocando su seno, para luego alojarse sobre su garganta apretando, Kagome busco su dedo pulgar y lo besó suavemente, InuYasha ante su sutil contacto en respuesta se separó un segundo suspirando. Ella sabía que eso le excitaba aún más, él le sonrió y retomó su tarea introduciendo esta vez un segundo dedo y continuó lamiendo su intimidad.

-Si… si sigues así…me voy a… venir…-Dijo entrecortadamente entre gemidos moviéndose quieta sintiendo como el calor de su centro palpitaba furiosamente y su cuerpo cada vez temblaba más.

Él retiró sus dedos suavemente y dirigiéndole una mirada lamió por última vez sus labios, Kagome se enderezó torpemente y desató el nudo de su parte inferior, la cual se deslizó con facilidad, ella tenía intenciones de lamer su miembro, pero él la empujó y se ubicó entre sus piernas rozándose sus sexos directamente.

-Delicioso…-Murmuró InuYasha jugueteando un rato con su pene sobre los labios sensibles de la azabache, quien gimió buscando desesperadamente su boca.

-Házmelo…-Pidió nublada por el deseo envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas y deslizando sus manos al comienzo del trasero del joven, haciendo presión para que bajara y se adentrara en su carne.

Sus palabras lo calentaron y de una embestida entro en su interior dejando salir un profundo gruñido de sus labios al sentir la suave piel interior apretándolo de forma placentera, metió su rostro entre medio de su cuello y mordisqueó ahí mientras seguía arremetiendo contra su frágil cuerpo, escucharla gemir era el mayor deleite de sus oídos. Ella enterraba las uñas y rasguñaba en su espalda, apretando con intensidad sus piernas atrapándolo entre sus caderas, se enderezó para ver sus ojos oscurecidos por el deseo, era hermosa…

Bajó para tomar sus labios y besar frenéticamente ahogando sus gemidos, cada vez la sentía más estrecha y temblar con mayor intensidad, había aprendido con el tiempo que esos eran indicadores de que pronto tendría un orgasmo, saber eso lo hacía anticiparse en satisfacción.

-Vamos, te quiero escuchar gritar mi nombre-Le susurró en su oído, el cual lamió mientras sus caderas chocaban intensamente.

InuYasha sintió un escalofrío placentero en su espalda y la tensión aumentar en su centro, la carne de Kagome lo apretaba con fuerza, se separó levemente para contemplar su rostro al venirse. La vio primero morderse el labio y arquearse hacia atrás dejando escapar gritos placenteros mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba deliciosamente, él sintió que era el momento y ante tan bella imagen se dejó ir derramando su liquido en su interior, gruñendo con fuerza escondió su cara en la curva de su cuello y la mordió fuertemente mientras sentía los dedos de ella enterrarse en su espalda.

Lentamente Kagome volvió en sí y sonrió, lo abrazó sin moverse suspirando satisfecha, él después de largos segundos se apartó de su cuello y besó su mejilla, salió cuidadosamente y se recostó a su lado, apoyándose en el codo para contemplarla de lado.

-Gracias…por volver…-Dijo acariciando su flequillo dulcemente, Kagome lo miró pensativa antes de hablar.

-Gracias por haberme esperado…

-Tonta, ¿Cómo podría no haberte esperado?, ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza no hacerlo…-InuYasha se encogió de hombros y desvió sus ojos algo avergonzando. La joven se enderezó levemente solo para alcanzarlo y besarlo tiernamente.

-Lo sé…-Ella se volvió a acomodar en su lugar cercana al pecho del hanyou sintiéndose en calma cerrando los ojos.

-Oye…

-Mmm…

-¿Habremos logrado hacer un cachorro más?-Le preguntó seriamente, ella abrió los ojos mirándolo divertida ante su rostro preocupado.

-O puede ser cachorra…-Le dijo ella acariciando su mejilla-Siempre podemos intentar una vez más para asegurarnos…-Insinuó juguetonamente, él suspiro tomando su mano depositando un beso en sus nudillos.

-Creo que tendrá que ser después… el cachorro viene de regreso…-Anunció un poco decepcionado, pero a la vez feliz de poder sentirse tranquilo de que Yuki se moviera libremente por el lugar, sin miedos.

-¡Quee! Vístete rápido-Se levantó apresurada tomando su ropa, InuYasha la contempló divertido unos segundos y luego la siguió.

Por mucho tiempo creyó que jamás sería aceptado, menos que tendría amigos o una familia, pero Kagome desde que llegó le había enseñado de diferentes formas lo amado que podía ser, volviendo lo imposible en posible, Kagome era su hogar, siempre sería su hogar.

 **FIN**

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews en cada capítulo, lo más bonito para mí de hacer un fanfics es leer sus comentarios de apoyo e interés por lo que uno escribe.**

 **¡Nos leemos en una próxima historia!**

 **Un abrazo.**


End file.
